


The Big Book of Wrestling Babes

by daxg2001



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Impact Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, Professional Wrestling, SHIMMER Women Athletes, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: AEW - Freeform, Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, Consensual, Doggy Style, F/M, Facials, Female Masturbation, Filming, Hidden Cameras, Naked Female Clothed Male, Oral Sex, Original Male Character(s) - Freeform, POV First Person, Picture taking, SHIMMER - Freeform, Sex in a Car, Vehicular Sex, WWE - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2020-08-10 17:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 41,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20138878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daxg2001/pseuds/daxg2001
Summary: A man decides to write a 'review book' about how good female wrestlers from WWE, AEW, NXT, Impact and beyond are at having sex. An excuse to just fuck sexy and powerful females? Would you expect anything else?





	1. Chapter 1 - Becky Lynch

WARNING: The following is a work of erotic fan fiction. The events of which are completely made up and did not happen, and is no true reflection of the characters, promotions, wrestlers, events etc depicted or referenced within. Fantasy is legal. This material is unsuitable to be viewed by those under the legal age limit of viewing pornographic material in your current country of residence. All characters depicted in this fiction are over 18 years of age. I do not own the WWE, NXT or any of its current or former wrestlers/characters. I am making no money as a result of the writing of this story.

Starring: Becky Lynch(WWE)

The Big Book of Wrestling Babes – Chapter 1

An erotic WWE fan-fiction story.

by DaxG2001 (daxg2001@yahoo.co.uk)

Codes: Cons, MF, oral, anal.

* * *

The idea was simple. I wanted to rank the women of the wrestling world. Be they actual competitors, interviewers, managers or even just strongly associated with the business. However, I wasn’t interested one bit if they could put on five star matches or not. No. I wanted to evaluate their sexual ability. Could they back up their stunning looks by being wild in the sack? Or was their attitude in the ring just a front for a perverted, different side when the cameras weren’t on them? That’s why I was writing the Big Book of Wrestling Babes – the ultimate guide to seeing which beauty of sports entertainment and pro wrestling was the best at fucking. Some might call it just an excuse to get with stunning, powerful women… I couldn’t possibly comment.

* * *

It was a WWE live event in 2019. I had gotten backstage using some less than on the up and up connections to get granted all access and a press pass. Well, I was technically a journalist writing up my Book and all. But I wasn’t too interested in interviewing any of the male Superstars about or any officials or legends. Not looking too out of place in a smart shirt with jacket, and dark pants with shoes. Keeping my nicely toned body hidden away, along with my sizeable package under wraps. The Big Book of Wrestling Babes under my arm and my smartphone in the other – giving the impression I was using it as an audio recording device.

My target soon was storming backstage after a victory. The Man, Becky Lynch. The flaming haired Irishwoman and the reigning WWE Raw and WWE Smackdown Women’s Champion. Proudly with a title on each shoulder as she walked. Her gorgeous body clad in a tight, black outfit of shorts that clung to her thick backside with tights underneath, and her own merch T-shirt with ‘THE MAN’ on the front that fitted extra tight to her perky tits thanks to the sweat from the match.

“Congratulations, Becky Lynch!” I said, approaching her as she walked. “Does The Man have a moment to talk to the media for a little bit.”  
Lynch raised an eyebrow, looking me over and seeing I wasn’t one of the usual WWE staff members. “The Man never turns down a chance to brag about kicking some Lass out there in the ring!” She proudly boasted in her thick, sexy accent. “So sure… As long as you’re ready for me to be real brutal and honest about anything you ask!”  
“Oh, I’m ready alright...” I say, smiling. “Please, this way...”

Lynch kept a poker face on, not showing she was surprised by my offer as I led her down a corridor to a side room. Set aside with a couple of chairs, a table and some water to again appear like I was serious interviewer, instead of the pervert I was. Becky shrugged, not even bothered by me locking the door behind her. Taking a seat and crossing those smooth legs to show off her tights-encased thighs as she leaned back with both titles still on her shoulders. Watching as I placed the camera onto the table opposite our seats as I had it recording which in itself should have been a sign this wasn’t a normal press encounter.

“Becky ‘2 Belts’ herself! The Man, Becky Lynch.” I motioned to her with a smile. “The toughest, baddest woman in all the WWE...”  
“I’ll correct you on that one. Baddest woman on the planet!” Becky interrupted me with a smirk. “Just find old ‘Ronnie’ if you can and ask her why she turned tail and fled when I kicked her arse all over the ring at WrestleMania!”  
“I was just about to get to that. You’re on top of the world right now, so how does it feel to be the top woman… No, the top Superstar in the WWE?”  
“Glad you corrected yourself there, because I am just that.” Lynch said, all too happy to run her mouth like its a social media post. “I’m better than all the other women. All the women put together, and I’d say I’m better than I’d say 98 percent… Maybe 99 of the men as well.” She claimed, still smirking sexily as she sat. “So it fells real damn good to be The Man right now. Two championships, two big title defences coming up, and I’m planning on staying as The Man and as Becky 2 Belts for a long, long time to come.”

I nodded along, letting her stroke her own ego for a moment. “I see… But, if you don’t mind me asking Becky Lynch… Obviously we’re in the era of the Women’s Evolution and we’ve long moved away from the dark days, some will say, of the Divas era. But Becky, you’re obviously an extremely attractive woman. That’s a no brainer. But do you consider yourself to be the hottest woman on the roster, as well as the best in the ring?” I rather bluntly asked, taking the conversation into a vast turn to a new direction.  
Lynch raised an eyebrow, but again having that confident, calm look about herself so she appeared unfazed. “You got some pretty big balls to be asking The Man that kind of question.” She said back, looking over me to see what I was planning here. “If that’s your pitch at a one-liner, you need to get some new material.”  
“I’m just asking a serious question here, Becky.” I claimed, a sly smile on my face as I locked eyes with her. “So? Are you the sexiest woman in the WWE?”  
“Compared to some of the chicks around here? I make them look like heifers wallowing around in a field of mud!” Lynch stated. “This ain’t no beauty contest, trust me… And after I’ve kicked some Lass out there in the ring most my opponents wouldn’t win any contests either after I’d slapped them around the head a couple times.

“I see! In that case, if you don’t mind me asking… Is it safe to assume that you could not only out-wrestle most of the men on the roster as well as women… But you’d be able to ‘outlast’ them as well, if you catch my meaning?”  
Becky narrowed her eyes a little, perhaps impressed that I had the guts to ask such a bold question to her. “If we’re talking about getting down and dirty in the hay? The Man can go all night and trust me, not many men have been able to keep up with The Man.” She rather proudly stated with a naughty smile to match. “But if you ask me? You keep this line of questioning up? You’re gonna get yourself to see face to face why I sent that MMA Superstar packing after ‘Mania.” She warned, with a tone that didn’t appear to be joking about. Yet at the same time, she was looking me over and didn’t appear to hate what she was seeing.  
“Really? I thought we were getting along...” I teased, matching her smile as I put the Big Book of Wrestling Babes cover down onto the table. “So, saying if I was to try my luck with The Man, what would it take for me to have a shot at Becky 2 Belts? And I mean more than just a one-liner of course.”  
“You? Buddy, no offence lad… You look a little alright, but kind of on the skinny side like you need to hit the gym twice a day.” She mocked but with a saucy, playful smile as she was enjoying the conversation and my bluntness. “So yeah, unless you’re suddenly gonna pull a Hulk from the movies and bust out some big muscles on me? It’s gonna take a lot, lot more than just you to impress The Man.”

“Hmmm… OK then!” I said, standing up and going right for my belt to undo it. Becky’s expression looking very amused by this, until I lowered my pants to show I wasn’t wearing any boxers underneath. Her eyes going wide with a pleasantly surprised raise of her eyebrow. Seeing that I was packing a thick, long cock that was starting to harden as I stepped out of my lower clothing. “Does this work?” I asked, grinning as I could already tell from her look, and the fact that she didn’t instantly call for security, that I knew the answer.

“That? That’s exactly what The Man is looking for!” She said, grinning as she leaned forward a little as I stepped towards her. My upper body now off camera but the important action clearly being filmed as Lynch took a hold of my cock with her hands. Slowly jerking my length to make me groan and get me quickly hard as she pumped. Both her WWE Women’s Championships on her shoulders, slightly shifting as she stroked me. “So it’s this kind of interview, huh? I’m pretty sure the WWE press guys won’t let you publish this one, lad,,,” She said as she looked up with another red hot smirk. Not caring that she was stroking a guy she’d only just met, let alone actually didn’t even know the name of.

“I can live with that...” I said with a smile, looking down at the gorgeous Irishwoman as she jerked my cock. Rock hard in her grasp now, and she wasted no time in moving that red haired head of hers towards my prick. A long lick up the underside of my thickness which made us both groan. Before she just popped my dick between her full lips, sealing them around my meat. “Mmmmm… Oh yeah, I can totally live with that...” I added as I moaned. Getting to experience her hot, wet mouth of the mega popular and beautiful to match female sports entertainer. My groans only continuing as she started to slide her mouth along my thickness. One hand staying at the base to keep me steady as she began to suck. Moving up and down as she gazed up with narrow eyed lust for this huge piece of man-meat.

“Mmmmmmphhh! Mmmmmm...” The Man moaned around my shaft as she bobbed. Her long, flaming hair swaying as she rocked down to easily take half my meat between her pouty lips. Showing off exceptional cock sucking skills as her motion was smooth and steady. The occasional flick of her tongue on my underside as it passed between her lips. This was far from her first time handling some dick like this. “Mmmmm… Hmmmmmphhh!! Mmmmm...” Her movement was picking up pace as she enjoyed herself dishing out some oral sex. Nipples starting to poke through her merch T-shirt as she blew me. Gradually taking more of my inches into her oral hole as the saliva started to seep down my length. Her hand just lifting away altogether from off my member as she focused on just using her mouth to blow me.

“Mmmmm fuck yeah Becky… Show me how The Man sucks some cock...” I said, grinning as I teasingly used her nickname in such a dirty way. Getting no complaints from her as she kept pushing her face deeply along my pole at that steady pace. Not even gagging once as I felt my cock-head now move from that wet mouth to down beyond into her snug, even more pleasurable throat. “Mmmmmm fuck! Oh shit...” I groaned in delight as I stared down. Her face gorgeous enough and still with a light shine of sweat from having wrestled earlier in the night. Seeing her throat bulge as my fat cock was slipped into her oral tunnel before being lifted out, just to repeat the motion. Her hands gripping my hips now as she bobbed away and made the saliva start to drip off my shaft from the repeated motion.

“Mmmmmmphh!! Hmmmmmphhh!! Hhhhhhllllkkkk...” She groaned around my meat, showing she was loving dishing this out as much as I was taking it from the WWE’s biggest female star. Using a hand to brush her hair away back over her shoulders and the championship belts still on her shoulders. Showing no shame about sucking dick while her prized titles are getting the occasional flick of saliva dropped onto them from her bobbing. Never mind the fact that this blowjob is being recorded on my camera as she sinks her mouth deep onto my fuck-stick. “Mmmmmmm… Mmmmm!!” Pushing that sexy face right into my crotch for a full, proper deep throat as her lips sealed around my base. Her chin touching my heavy balls and my length getting massaged by her throat. She was putting professional pornstars to shame with this level of oral pleasure. Drawing the air through her nose as she kept herself held down for a long, shameless moment to enjoy my huge, fat cock.

Then she was back to slurping away. Her head moving quicker now as the ‘gulk, gulk, gulk!’ of her sucks echoed around this makeshift interview room. Saliva drooling down her chin, and onto her own merchandise to make ‘THE MAN’ slogan on it become damp from her own spit. The least of her concerns as she worked her full lips back and forth along my stiff prick. Still staring up with lust as she could see that as confident as she was? I was able to back up my blunt, flirty statements by showing I could handle a blowjob from the red hot Irishwoman. Giving her extra reason to groan around my inches as she fed them into her throat before quickly drawing them out just to repeat it all over again.

At least, until she finally pulled her head up and off from my saliva-coated shaft with a lusty gasp. “Feck me!!” She said, grinning as she looked up. “A big fecking cock that can take a sucking from The Man… Where the feck have you been hiding?”  
“I’ve been, you know, around...” I claim, smiling as I stepped back as she stood up.  
“Well, since this is your ‘interview’ and all… It’s about time The Man asked you a question instead...” Becky said, turning around before leaning over the chair she’d been sitting on. Holding onto the back rest with both championships still on her shoulders. “How’d you like to join the exclusive ‘Kiss The Man’s Arse Club’?” She offered, looking back over her shoulder at me and perfectly so the camera could capture that sinful look on her face. Not to mention her thick ass covered by those tight black shorts.  
“Oh, I’ll do more than just kiss it, Becky...” I said, accepting the invitation as any red blooded male would. Kneeling down behind that ass she was sticking out as I gripped her bottoms. Sliding them down to expose that tights covered, thick backside along with her smoothly shaved pussy that was clearly a little wet already. Showing she was truly aroused just by giving some head.

“You’d bloody better, lad...” The Irish beauty said with a teasing warning as she watched me tear a hole in her tights for clear access to that shapely rump. My fingers easily digging in to her as I spread her cheeks. Leaning in for a long, savouring lick up her crack to make her moan with instant approval. A slight shift of her hips against me when I ran my tongue over her asshole, before I spat onto that tight entrance. Working my tongue around her asshole for a circular motion and then pressing into her for another clear moan. This was far from her first time doing some anal play, and from that smouldering look over the shoulder she was giving me she could tell I was far from a novice at this myself.

“Mmmmm! Yeah… Come on you, bloody fecker...” She groaned in that thick, sexy accent as she pushed her rump back into my face. Already wanting more of my tongue between her juicy, half-covered with tights cheeks. I of course was happy to oblige. Turning my face and shifting up so I was at an angle as I started to lap against her asshole. Making sure to spread her cheek so that the camera still recording this sinful action captured me rimming The Man and making her moan. “Ahhhhh… You’re a dirty fecker, aren’t you? Mmmmm… Eating out the arse of The Man… Bet you’ve never tasted a better fecking arse before, have you?” Lynch said between her own moans as she kept her two title belts on her shoulders while staying bent over. Leaving me to my task. Dabbing her entrance with my spit as I circled again. Another lick down her crack, briefly touching her pussy before I returned back up to attack her tight hole. Pressing into her again with a little brush back and forth for good measure.

I could have easily eaten out that stunning, thick butt for the rest of the night. But if I was to properly evaluate her, I’d need to move on sooner rather than later. Advancing things, I introduced my finger to the mix. Spitting onto it first before I pushed it against her rear entrance. Meeting expected resistance before I slowly and firmly pushed in. Making the dual champion groan out louder as she rocked back against my digit. Allowing me to go in knuckles deep after only a couple of pumps. So I just went straight into finger fucking her rump. My tongue licking around the digit to keep working my saliva into her snug back passage for the fun to come. There was no way I wasn’t going to give this massive ass the treatment it, and she, deserved.

“MMMMM… Oh yeah! Get it in there! MMMMM… Give it to The Man!” Becky demanded with a gasp. Starting to sweat again even with that ass shining already from the effort she’d put into wrestling a match before encountering me. Staring back with desire as she kept rocking her hips to work her backside against my finger to keep me deep inside her. My hands still spreading her booty as she (perhaps only half aware, if she even remembered) put on a show for the camera recording this anal action. “MMMMM… Ain’t no other… AHHHHH… Fecking skank around here… Mmmmm!! Can compare to The Man!” She even managed to brag as her rump was being played with. My finger smoothly working in and out of her asshole as I lapped occasionally at her. Shifting up as I spat onto the top of her crack, letting the wad drip down before my finger captured it to work it deep into her tunnel much to her groaning approval.

Getting bolder, I pulled the finger out merely to sink a second one into her ass. The response immediate as her head tilted back and she closed her eyes for a moment. Showing she was quite sensitive to say the least in this hole as I made her moan by pumping two digits steadily and deeply into her backside. A smile on my face as I kept her butt cheek closest to the camera spread so the sight of her ass getting filled by the fingers of a man she doesn’t even know the name of can be recorded. Deciding more for fun, to actually do as she’d told me to do in the first place. Delivering a couple of kisses across her jiggling butt as she pushed against my fingers. Open mouthed with plenty of tongue to dab more saliva onto those smooth, full cheeks of hers as I finger banged her asshole.

“MMMMM… That’s how you fecking treat The Man!” Becky proclaimed, grinning as she moved to stand up. Making my fingers slide out from that ass. “For a skinny little guy, you sure know how to treat The Man’s arse like it should be...” She said, looking over me as I stood up. Perhaps guessing now that I was certainly no regular journalist.  
“I’ll take that as a...” I was about to say, when she grabbed me by the shirt and pushed me down into my chair.  
“Oh, you’ll bloody take it alright!” She grinned, before climbing into my lap. “Take it like The Man!” She added, tossing her hair back before she put on a sexy show for me. Dropping her titles onto my stomach for a moment Pulling her merchandise T-shirt off and over her head. Dropping it to show off her upper body in its naked glory with her rounded, perky tits topped off with rock hard nipples. Smirking down at me as she then casually picked her titles back up to rest one each on her shoulders. Proud equally of her smoking hot body as much as her championship success as she rightly should be.

Of course the camera couldn’t see my expression of delight at the sight, nor that look on Becky’s face since she was with her back to it. It did allow the focus to be on that juicy, full backside as she reached down and lined my cock up with her asshole. No proper lubricant used, but the woman who is not only one of the most badass but beautiful in WWE history showing she was tough by taking my dick in with just the spit in her rear and over my cock to ease the friction. She didn’t hold back either, dropping onto my cock with a loud moan as she forced my inches in. Grabbing my shoulders as she started to bounce that thick arse up and down on my meaty cock.

“MMMMM!! Ahhhhh feck! FUCK!! MMMMM...” Lynch moaned out as she rode my shaft with her tight rear tunnel. Getting pleasure without even touching her own pussy to show how much of a dirty, kinky stunner she truly is. Her flaming red hair swaying in time with the shifts of her body as he moved smoothly up and down. Another sign this is far from her first time riding a lucky guy’s dick with that stunning rump. “AHHHHH… You fecking like that, huh?? Ya wee bastard!! MMMMM!! Getting fucked… Ahhhh SHITE! MMMM!! By The Man!!” She groaned out. Not caring that she doesn’t know my name or that we’ve only met one another today. Riding my dick like we’ve been fuck buddies for years as a new layer of sweat starts to coat her already gorgeous enough, barely clothed body. Lifting and lowering her ass making the hole in her tights gradually tear to properly show off more of her cheeks each time she works onto my thick and long cock.

“AHHHHHH… Of course I like it! MMMMM… Fuck! Your ass is amazing...” I say to make it clear that in terms of my ‘reviewing’ quest of wrestling babes, this thick Irish ass is right at the top of the best butts list. Loving how her rear tunnel was clamped around my side as she forced my length deeper up into her each time she dropped down towards my crotch. “MMMMMM… Never thought… Fucking The Man’s arse… AHHHHH… Would feel this good...” I joke between my moans as her asshole smoothly shifted up and down along my size. A lesser woman would perhaps be left unable to walk straight for many days trying to take this fat length of mine into their backside. Lynch was putting anal pornstars to shame with how easily she was driving her plump booty onto my fuck-stick.

“MMMMM… You ain’t even seen the best of it yet, lad!” Lynch grinned, stopping her bounces so she could lean towards me. Sticking her ass unintentionally out towards the camera filming this anal sex. “Come show The Man how you can really fuck some arse!” She challenged, even grabbing my hands to make them go right onto her cheeks. Her Raw and Smackdown Women’s Championships still on her shoulders to make the scene even hotter as she’s been fucking while proudly displaying her title gold all the way through this sexual encounter.

There was no was turning down that request. Tearing her tights open more as her cheeks were fully exposed (not that the gaps in the tights hid much anyway!) before I gripped them. Doing as ordered as I started to firmly thrust my cock up into her back passage. Setting her off moaning as she looked back over her shoulder down at my pumping dick. “MMMMMM FECK!! OH SHITE! YEAH LAD!! MMMMMM!! FUCK THE MAN!!” She loudly moaned out as my shaft plunged in deep into her rear. Now her ass cheeks jiggling, even in my tight grip, from my motion rather than hers. Pistoning my shaft in and out of her asshole so the sinful smack of skin hitting skin rang out in the room of this arena. “MMMMMMM… FECK!! FECK ME HARDER, YOU… AHHHHH!! HUNG FUCKING BASTARD!! MMMMM!!” A WWE live event still going on outside while I get to fuck the juicy ass of the biggest current female star on the roster today. Making her groan with delight as I stuff her tight passage full with my manhood in a way more suitable for an anal loving whore than a double champion in sports entertainment.

I grunted, staring up and watching her lovely tits bouncing from her body rocking against me each time I drove my dick deep between her rear cheeks. Sweat forming from the effort it was taking to give The Man the kind of hard action that could only satisfy a fiery Irish redhead like her. Moaning as her back passaged remained pleasurably tight around my shaft even after her riding me and now my cock pumping away. My hands making sure that butt is spread not just for me to easily plunge into you. But so my camera can capture that stunning sight of her thick backside getting stuffed full like this is some cheesy porno casting session. Our shameless groans and constant dirty talk not helping in that regard, and neither of caring one but as I give her the anal stuffing she can clearly take. Perhaps from her lust state a banging that’s been long overdue as well.

“MMMMM… I’ll ask you again...” Lynch groaned as she reached back, taking my hands off her rear to make me stop my thrusts. “Where the feck did a lad like you… Learn to shag this fecking good?”  
“A lot of practice, and a lot of ‘research’ shall we say...” I say with a chuckle. Keeping myself from glancing at my Big Book of Wrestling Babes that was on the table right by that still recording smartphone of mine.  
“Cocky little prick, aren’t you?” She smirks, climbing off me. Readjusting her championships as she moved across to her seat. Kneeling on it and pushing that already well fucked arse out towards me. “Well how about you show The Man how to really fuck an arse like mine then… And you’d better not bloody stop until I fecking make myself cum nice and hard!” She added with a saucy grin. Shifting her Raw Championship back further so the plates were more resting on the back of her shoulders. Allowing one hand to slide between her legs while the other gripped the back of the seat.

“Well, if The Man wants it?” I grin as I walked up behind her. Similar to how I’d eaten her out, I stand at an angle and spread her ass cheek closest to the camera so the sight of my huge dick sliding into her asshole can be fully seen. “MMMMMM… Then The Man fucking gets it!” I say, before going to work on her. Now my turn not to hold back as I drove my cock forcefully and deeply into her rump. My crotch smacking into her ass as I stuffed her almost balls deep in this from behind position. Plenty of force to make her shift forward on her knees as I took her from behind. Her ass rippling from each impact. Cheeks sticking out a little more profoundly thanks to the torn state of her tights covering her legs down to the boots. The only clothing she has left compared to my semi-naked state.

“MMMMM!! FECKING RIGHT… AHHHHHH FUCK!! I FECKING GET IT!! MMMM!!” The stunner hailing from Dublin, Ireland almost screamed out in her lusty state. The sweat dripping down her gorgeous face as strands of that bright red hair were sticking to her now. Her tits bouncing as she made her body push back to take my prick so deep into her rear tunnel. Showing a status of a Size Queen as she took my fat, long cock with smooth easy into her arse without showing any pain at all. “MMMMM FECK! FECK!! FECK FECK FEEEEEEEECK!!” She gasped out. Showing that state of lust as her hand furiously rubbed her wet snatch as she took this butt stuffing. Neither I nor she had actually touched her down there during this sex session before now, so the fact she was already clearly soaking showed exactly how much of an anal freak The Man truly was.

It acted as encouragement for me even as my shirt was sticking to my chest from my own sweating. Groaning as I stared down to watch my dick vanish forward between those juicy cheeks before soon reappearing as I did the motion all over again. Enjoying to say the least how her back passage remained nice and snug around my thickness even after this kind of deep pumping. Showing clearly that the first woman to ever be WWE Raw and WWE Smackdown Women’s Champion at the same time wasn’t just all tough talk. She could give and she could take it. Especially when it came to handling a fat, lengthy prick deep between her stunningly rounded ass cheeks. Still down to fuck even after wrestling a match earlier on and going straight into some wild, no strings attached sex.

“UHHHHH!! FUCK!! MMMMMM!! FUCK!! AHHHHHH MMMMMM...” She’d gone from rubbing to now dual attacking her own pussy. Two digits from one hand now stuffing in and out of her slot, while the other swiftly worked over her clit with rubs and circles around to make her moan loudly and still without a hint of shame. Even without knowing anything about me, let alone my name, or the fact it’s all being captured on film. “MMMMM!! FEEEECCCCCK!! AHHHHH SHITE!! MOTHER… FECKER!! MMMMMM!!” Her words weren’t like her razor sharp promos or social media put downs, but vulgar and effective all the same. Sweat dripping off her onto the seat she’s being fucked on as she makes her own hands sticky from her own juices. Still managing to push sharply back to take this deep butt fucking as her eyes start to close as the pressure and pleasure begins to build within her.

Seeing this chance, I take a risk of my own knowing how easily The Man could kick my ass if I stepped out of line (well more than I have luring her to a fake interview just to simply fuck her!). Reaching forward, I grab a handful of her long flaming red hair so I tug on her. Making her head tilt back as she moans out loudly as her mouth stays open in a perfect O-shape. Just caught by the camera as she looks a little back over her title-wearing shoulder at me. Eyes dripping with desire for a look alone that would make many men cum in a second. It just told me she wanted more, so I tugged again to leave her groaning as she pushed back hard into my next thrust to leave us both grunting like we were in heat.

“AHHHHHHHH FUUUUUUUUUCKK!! MMMMMMMMM...” It did the trick as my hair pulling and the extra roughness set her off. Juices rushing down her fingers as she came, as she’d demanded, nice and hard over her own fingers to further soak them. Not so much pushing back any more against me, but jolting from the force of my still stiff thrusts. Knowing better than to not make sure she didn’t enjoy every last moment of a sexual high likely more intense than anything she’s had in recent weeks if not longer. “Ahhhhhhh!! Mmmmmm… F-Feck!!” She groaned, as her championship titles finally slipped from her shoulders down next on her on the seat. Delivering a couple more thrusts between her ripe cheeks before I pulled out with a groan. Letting the camera see the gaping state of her asshole before I let go of her hair. Allowing her to rest against the chair for a moment before she opened her eyes with wide, rather proud smile on that sweat-coated face.

“Looks like… The Man has to finish the job, like always...” She said, surprising me with energy after just hitting such a powerful orgasm. Dropping down to her knees in front of me as she took my cock straight into her mouth and once again clamped her lips around my tool. Not fazed in the slightest by the taste of her own back passage off of my inches. Bobbing away on my shaft as she groaned. Using plenty of tongue like she was cleaning off the taste of The Man’s arse from off my rod, Her light moans perhaps telling me this isn’t the first time she’s done ass-to-mouth before. Staring up at me through messy strands of that bright red hair that’s stuck to her from all the sweat.

My cock pulsed between her lips as she ran them back and forth swiftly along my rod. Not trying to deep throat me either there. She just wanted my load. Perhaps greedily, I held back as anyone would in my position to enjoy another dose of oral pleasure from the stunning Irishwoman. Once again her position facing me allowed the camera that captured this all from the first dose of head to this one to film the stunning Superstar acting in such a filthy manner. Yet, managing to surprise me again when she lifted her head off. This time applying the fingers that had been deep in her twat to make herself orgasm around my tool. Stroking me off to rub the juices over my member before she then dived down onto me again. Tasting her other lower hole off my fat inches for both a sinful sight for me and her own groaning pleasure as she clearly enjoyed her own flavour all over again.

“SHIT! MMMMM… Gonna cum Becky!!” I warned as I throbbed between her lips. She just smirked, pulling off my cock and sitting back. Making me think for a moment I was going to be punished for deceiving her by getting the worse case of blue balls ever. However, she instead reached back and grabbed both the WWE Raw and WWE Women’s Championships. Holding them to her cheeks as she smirked up at me. Not even needing to tell me what to do as I gripped my cock and feverishly started stroking off. Aiming down at her face and those prized titles.

It didn’t take too many pumps before I started to unload. Thick, hot shots of spunk raining down onto the stunning facial features of The Man as I sent the first few blasts onto her cheeks, her nose and up onto her forehead to catch into her hair a little. However the majority of it I unloaded onto those supposedly sacred championship belts. The spunk clearly standing out across the gold, the diamonds and the red and blue respectively of the main plates of both titles. Lynch grinning sinfully as I splatter not just her face but those championships she not only is so proud to wear, but worked so hard to achieve. Now dirtily using them as an accessory for sex to catch my massive load that alone would coat a woman’s face. Now having been sprayed over Becky 2 Belts’ titles as well as that stunning face for a truly unforgettable sight.

“Mmmmmm… And that’s how The Man does it...” Becky proudly said, looking up at me with another naughty smirk as she all too casually placed her now cum-covered championships on her shoulders. “So? You gonna get that camera of yours a close-up of me, or what?” She dared. Showing she’d been aware all along that I’d been filming this sexual action!  
I didn’t reply, just grinning as I reached over and grabbed the smartphone to turn it and get a POV-shot of her cum-stained face along with both her championships.  
“And that’s why I’m The fecking Man!” She said, giving me one Hell of closer as I finally stopped the filming. “So… You ain’t a journalist, huh?” Lynch stated the obvious. Raising an eyebrow as she smirked, seeing me changing to photo mode as I snapped a couple shots of my jizz covering those championships and her facial features.  
“Well, in a way… Just not in a legit, media way.”  
“Tell ya what then… You promise me not to release any of this, and tell me what the feck you’re up to? I’ll not kick your arse and destroy your phone myself...” She said. And even as smirking, and with my load over her, it was clear she wasn’t kidding around.

With that, I reached over and showed her my Big Book of Wrestling Babes. “In that case? Perhaps you’d like to give an autograph?” I say with a shameless smile of my own.  
“Autograph?? After all that?” She shook her head slightly with some disbelief, but still smiled. “I’ll give you more than that, you fecking cocky, hung little bastard you!”

* * *

Many minutes later, and after a clean up, myself and The Man had gone our separate ways. I was now heading out of the building with the sweat-soaked merch T-shirt that Becky had worn during out sex now over my shoulder. Looking at a double page spread entry of my ‘review’ of Lynch’s skills. The first page already with my hand written entry into it, and places on both sides set aside for me to place some pictures and screen-captures of the filmed action.

My review read: ‘Outstanding in almost every aspect (I only regret not sampling her pussy properly!) Incredible cock sucker, with a tight and juicy ass. Not ashamed to suck right after anal, or tasting her own juices. A high standard that every woman should try and equal to be like The Man! 10 out of 10!’

On the second page, a lock of that flaming hair was stuck to the page with some sticky tape borrowed from a sewing case at the make-up area. Along with words, and a phone number, from the woman I’d been reviewing: ‘Next time your arse sneaks around here? You’d better send for The Man!’. Accompanied by that autograph. Along with a cheeky ‘9 out of 10’ ‘review’ of my ability during the action.

I’d certainly be visiting a WWE even again in the future to continue my research. Would The Man be mad if I skipped meeting her again to focus on one of her co-workers? It wouldn’t be fair to my book if I kept adding repeated entries on the same subject matter… But then again, a good author should always be willing to issue ‘revised’ versions of their work… Perhaps a bonus entry would be acceptable… Or maybe a dozen bonus entries…

* * *

Feel free to leave any feedback as a comment on this story. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2 - The Librarian, Leva Bates

WARNING: The following is a work of erotic fan fiction. The events of which are completely made up and did not happen, and is no true reflection of the characters, promotions, wrestlers, events etc depicted or referenced within. Fantasy is legal. This material is unsuitable to be viewed by those under the legal age limit of viewing pornographic material in your current country of residence. All characters depicted in this fiction are over 18 years of age. I do not own the AEW or any of its current or former wrestlers/characters. I am making no money as a result of the writing of this story.

Starring: Leva Bates(AEW)

The Big Book of Wrestling Babes – Chapter 2

An erotic AEW fan-fiction story.

by DaxG2001 (daxg2001@yahoo.co.uk)

Codes: Cons, MF, oral.

* * *

The idea was simple. I wanted to rank the women of the wrestling world. Be they actual competitors, interviewers, managers or even just strongly associated with the business. However, I wasn’t interested one bit if they could put on five star matches or not. No. I wanted to evaluate their sexual ability. Could they back up their stunning looks by being wild in the sack? Or was their attitude in the ring just a front for a perverted, different side when the cameras weren’t on them? That’s why I was writing the Big Book of Wrestling Babes – the ultimate guide to seeing which beauty of sports entertainment and pro wrestling was the best at fucking. Some might call it just an excuse to get with stunning, powerful women… I couldn’t possibly comment.

* * *

It would be too risky to just go to every wrestling show and try to hit on the women there. Security, and perhaps no doubt an angry boyfriend or husband, would get wise to me. So I have to be creative to find opportunities to fill in entries to my Book. Which is why I wasn’t even at a house show or a TV taping. Instead, I’d decided to target a lady who, by name, should be well versed in books already. Just nothing like the kind I’m writing!

“So… She should be around here somewhere...” I said, moving along the rows of books in this Library. Speaking from behind my camera as held it in one hand, clutching my faithful Big Book of Wrestling Babes under the other arm. “I’ve been walking around for a bit of time, but it shouldn’t take too long!” I say out loud, deliberately ignoring the etiquette of such places to be quite and allow people to enjoy reading or studying.

“Ahem!” An annoyed sounding voice said behind me, as I turned around to see a gorgeous, but glaring female. Leva Bates, The Librarian of All Elite Wrestling standing with hands on her hips. Clad in a black pencil skirt that hugged nicely to her hips, and a red buttoned at the front blouse that rested against her perky breasts. The professional look for the blue haired beauty topped off with black rimmed glasses. “Shhhhhh!” She reprimanded me, placing a finger to her lips.

“Oh, sorry!” I lie, turning the camera to record Bates as she stares at me, unimpressed. “I was just looking for something.”  
“I said: Shhhhhh!” She repeats the motion, before pointing her finger at me. “And photography is strictly prohibited in the Library! We can’t have people illegally scanning copyrighted material!”  
“Oh? Again, sorry...” I claimed as I scanned over her lovely form. “But maybe you can help me then? I’m looking for a book similar to this one.” I held out my book towards her, and despite her annoyance at my normal speaking level of noise, she was clearly interested when it came to books.  
“Hmmmm? This?” Bates asked, taking the book and looking over the cover. “Wrestling Babes? I’ve never heard of it! Which isn’t possible… I know every book there is! That’s why I’m The Librarian!”

Falling rather too easily, but lucky for me, for the bait, Leva flipped open a few pages and gasped with wide eyes behind her glasses. Seeing an entry to my book accompanied by hardcore still images from another meeting I’d had with a fellow gorgeous pro wrestler. “Th-This is filth!” She stated the obvious as she stared, flipping to a new page and finding more of the same. “This is some pornographic smut! This would put Lady Chatterley's Lover to shame!” She said. Blushing slightly but, tellingly, unable to rip her gaze from the book as she continued to ‘research’ it’s contents.

“You know… If you wanted to meet the author…” I said, as I used my free hand to reach down and unzip my pants. Fishing out my hardening, thick and lengthy cock in front of the prim and properly dressed woman. “I can arrange that...” I added with a chuckle.  
“What do you...” Leva paused, pulling her glasses down her nose to look over the frame. Locking onto the sight of my cock. “Oh… I see...” She said, her posture stiffening as she closed the book. “This… Will be the same cock I see in the book then, I take it?” She quickly put two and two together, looking up at me now.  
“Guilty as charged.” I said with a shameless smile.

“...Well, as unprofessional as it might be? I would not be The Librarian if I didn’t properly ‘research’ any reading material that came my way...” Leva claimed, adjusting her skirt as she slipped down to her knees in front of me. Already giving me a red hot sight to record as I aimed down and captured her holding my cock in her hand. Setting my book aside as she started to stroke my cock firmly, helping to get me fully hard. “Are you still filming me?” She questioned, raising an eyebrow but not stopping her motion. Narrowing her eyes for a moment but then leaning in. Flicking her tongue out against my crown to make me moan, before she swirled around the head. The combination of tongue and stroking palm easily doing the job as she got a look at my full meaty size in her grasp

“Of course! It would be rude not to...” I said with a short laugh. Not hiding the perverseness of this all as I watched her glare again, but even as she parted her lips and took the head of my shaft into her mouth. Making me moan as she started to push her pretty face down along my prick. Using her free hand to push her glasses back up her nose as she moved back and forth on me. Still stroking away with her palm along my base at the same time. “Ahhhhh… Libraries these days sometimes rent out DVDs as well, right? Mmmmm… This could be an educational rental...” I claimed, and I wasn’t even trying to be convincing. More focused, as any man would be, about the hottie in front of me now working her nicely warm and wet mouth along my dick. The fact she was still fully clothed and sucking me off in the middle of a Library making this more like a cheesy porno than a meeting with a veteran wrestler.

Lifting away from a dick for a moment, she gave another disapproving look at me. “Young man, this is far from education! ...But I will be requiring a copy of this footage for my own research purposes...” Bates stated, before drawing my dick back between those soft lips. Bobbing smoothly while she worked her hand along the inches not yet inside her oral hole. Showing that she’s far from a novice at this kind of sexual act as she started to get her saliva applied onto my rod. The woman who once competed at Blue Pants in NXT groaning herself around my meet as she took it a little deeper as she pushed down. Staring up at me through the camera lens as while she still gazed like she was mad with me, she was clearly loving dishing out a rather public blowjob. Her hard nipples poking through her top showing her own arousal as she sucked on me.

I moaned, watching on as my thick length vanished between those nicely pouty lips before reappearing. Looking like she wasn’t too used to dealing with a cock of my big size as she was content with just jerking off the base of my pole while her mouth handled a large amount of my inches. I wasn’t complaining of course. Getting blown by a multi-time Champion across the independent scene as her saliva began trickling down my rod. Meeting her digits to get them sticky as she rubbed the spit all across that lower part of my prick. Placing a hand on the back of her head as I offered some ‘encouragement’ for her to try and guzzle down more of my inches. Seeing how willingly she was bobbing away on my to begin with.

“Mmmmmphh!! Hhhhhhlllkkk!! Gahhhhhhh!!” It seemed deep throating wasn’t yet a skill of hers as when her head went deeper down onto me, she began choking on my shaft as her fingers left my base. Having to grab my thighs and push back so she could pull off with a gasp. Leaving my rod coated with her spit. To my pleasant surprise, she merely took in some air before she dived back in. A couple deep slurps before she pushed her face down again. “HHHHHRRRRKK!! MMMMMMM… GAAAAAHHHHH...” Her glasses were touching my crotch as she stayed down onto me for a few moments. Going back to some swift and smooth bobs before dishing out another round of likely her first deal deep throating. Making me moan out as I got a sample of her snug throat around my thickness. Another raspy gag from her as saliva started to drip off her chin before she pulled up and off with a lusty gasp.

“G-Goodness!” Leva said, rubbing her neck before readjusting those sexy glasses. “Got a little, carried away with myself there… And ewwww! What a mess...” She remarked. Staring down at her blouse as she started to unbutton it.  
“Yeah, can’t get that dirty...” I joked, filming as Bates removed her top to show she wasn’t wearing underwear underneath. Those nicely rounded and perky breasts topped off with hard nipples for a delicious sight on their own.  
“Of course not! It’s not like I keep a spare set of clothes at the Library...” The female Librarian of AEW claimed. Standing up as she reached down, and unzipped her tight skirt. Pushing it down as I saw her smoothly shaved pussy as she stepped out of the clothing, leaving her in just her footwear and her glasses.  
“Heh, guess you want to fully research me, huh?” I said, watching as she turned around. Facing a bookshelf and bending over as she gripped the an edge to stick out her cutely rounded backside at me.

“What kind of Librarian would I be if I didn’t go all the way?” She claimed, looking over her shoulder at me as I stepped behind her. Aiming my camera down at her ass to record me pushing my big, fat cock into her pussy to make us both moan. Feeling that her snatch was already a little wet just from giving that blowie moments before. “Mmmmmm! Just… Ahhhhh! Be careful of… Mmmmmm! The books!” She warned, but her words having no threat to them as she began to moan out as I worked my cock back and forth. Letting her tight hole adjust to the feeling of such a big length filling her up as I smoothly pumped at a slow pace. Noting how she didn’t even object to me going bareback into her, let alone the fact I’m filming this all in the middle of her Library where anyone could walk in and see us going at it.

“Mmmmm… Sure thing Leva… I’ll be careful...” I said with a snigger. I was obviously far more interested in seeing if this wonderful, tight pussy of hers could take all of my cock. Starting to increase my pace now and sliding in deeper. In turn making her moan out so that she had to bite her lip. Finally mindful now that she’d been telling me to be quiet when we first met, but now she was having to fight and keep quiet from the feeling of my dick moving in and out of her box. Watching her backside lightly ripple each time I pushed in. Smiling as she began to rock back against my motion. Aiding in getting my pole deeper into her twat as her slick walls hugged me pleasurably.

“Mmmmm!! Oh fuck! MMMMM...” She groaned, gritting her teeth as she already felt the sin flowing through her as I took her from behind. Her blue haired head hanging down and fingers firmly grasping the shelf as she stayed bent over. Trying to keep her voice under control in this public environment even as she obviously enjoyed my big dick sliding into her snatch. “Ahhhhhh… N-Not so deep! People will hear!” She said as she groaned. Complaining but never once stopping her own motion to push back, fucking herself on my pistoning dick so that I was getting indeed further into her love tunnel that was welcomingly widening to accept my size. My own moans showing I had no intentions of stopping either getting a piece of the former SHIMMER and Shine Tag Team Champion.

“No can do, Leva! Mmmmm...” I said, running a hand along her back as I groaned. Sliding my pole briskly into her as my crotch now started to smack against her rounded, tight backside. Her own moans and her bucking against my dick showing she damn well wanted more of this, and I was happy to give her it. My camera still aimed down, Point Of View-style to capture my dick disappearing forward into her slot before a few inches came back out as I repeated the motion. “Mmmmm… My own research requires me… Ahhhhhh! To be as hands on and all in as it gets!” I claimed as I moaned myself. No complaints from me about how good that tight, wet pussy of hers felt rubbing over my shaft when I pumped into her. The rippling her rear cheeks was doing now when my still clothed body connected with her naked frame just a bonus treat for me and the camera as I continued fucking her.

“Oooooooooh! MMMMMM… Dirty pervert!” She hissed, gritting her teeth for a moment as she again glared back at me over the top of her glasses just hanging on at the end of her nose. Those eyes with obvious lust in them however as I banged her from behind. Making her still moan out and shift towards the bookshelf she was clutching onto. “Ahhhhhhh… To think someone like me… MMMMM!! Giving you the time of day… It’s shameful!” She said between moans, so that her insult didn’t exactly pack much punch. Strands of her dyed hair starting to fall out of place as I made my motion nicely stiff. So even if she did keep her moans under wraps, that slap of my crotch striking her butt was still being heard so if anyone did pass by, they’d easily know The Librarian was getting down and dirty. Pumping all my inches into her wet and still ready for more pussy.

“So, you want me to stop?” I teased her, pulling out of her snatch and hearing her clearly groan from the empty feeling now between her legs. “Or, perhaps a new position would be more to The Librarian’s liking?” I offered as I stepped back.  
“That… Would be most agreeable...” Leva said, standing up and turning to face me. “I have spent some time researching some positions on my off days from here...” She claimed, moving so her back was against the shelving as she lifted a leg up to invite me in once again.  
“Oh? So who is the pervert now between us?” I pointed out. Although showing my own dirty side as I placed the camera at the end and edge of the shelving to capture the side-view of us both as I stepped towards her.  
“S-Shut up! Shhhhhhh!” Bates glared, doing her signature finger to lips taunt. But soon her eyes staring down at my dick as I lined up with her snatch once again.

I slid my cock back into her folds and deeply into her, making us both moan once again as I held onto that raised leg. Working my hips towards and then smoothly away from her as I quickly built up the pumping rhythm once again. Sending my cock almost all the way into her twat as before, but keeping about an inch or so still out of her. That allowed me to keep the sideways facing position to take her with. So my camera could still record the filthy sight of the sexy book-loving wrestler taking my big, fat cock like her career should be more on a porno set than in a wrestling ring. Doing herself no favours in that regard as she moans out herself with half-closed eyes locked onto me.

“MMMMMM… Oh fuck!! MMMMM...” She rested one hand on my arm, while her other limb extended out along the shelf towards where the camera sat. Her body again jolting towards the shelves she was leaning against each time I sent another stiff pump into her wet love tunnel. Sweat starting to form on her naked body as she tiled her blue haired head back a little in delight. “Ahhhhh… Filthy pervert! MMMMMM… Dirty, dirty man… Taking me… MMMMM!! In my own Library!” She groaned out her dirty talk, whilst acting in just as sinful a manner as I was. No shame in either of us as I filled up her pussy with big dick having only met one another this same say. Let alone how public a performance this is, or that she never even asked for my name yet. Just wanting my huge dick stuffing into her twat, which is what I was more than happy to give her as any red blooded male, wrestling fan or otherwise, would gladly do.

“AHHHHHH… For someone who told me to ‘shhhhh’ a while ago… MMMMMM… You sure make… MMMM… A lot of fucking noise yourself!” I teased her as I grinned. Working my toned, still clothes covered body towards her nude fame as the sweat started to form across her. My hand moving across so I could help myself to a grope of her firm breast, getting her groaning again from the squeeze. My hips still moving with machine-like pace and stiffness to show I’ve done this plenty of times before. Well, at least in terms of stuffing some needy, damp and snug pussy. Not quite having fucked a gorgeous Librarian between the rows of books she’s supposed to be looking after instead of having sex beside.

“MMMMM! You talk too much!” She lustfully snapped, before reaching over and grabbing me around the neck. A pleasant surprise as she drew me into a lustful liplock. Acting certainly as a while to muffle both myself and her groans of pleasure as I continued to pump away. The smooch open mouthed and smoking hot. Swapping more than just spit as her glasses grazed against my handsome face. A little saliva left on my lips as we made out. My cock still pumping back and forth into her box as I took her briskly and almost balls deep. Her tightness clearly built to handle a rod of my size, resulting in a sight more worthy of a porn award than the multiple titles she’s won in promotions like SHIMMER, Shine Wrestling and WSU.

“MMMMMMMPHH!! MMMMMM...” She moaned into my mouth, grinding her pussy forward against my thrusts as I banged her in this vertical position. Her hands sliding over my shirt before blindly undoing them to expose my nicely toned upper body. Still leaving me in far more clothing than her with only her shoes and the glasses on her face still on. Caring clearly not for that as we continued to fuck in such a public environment as her juices coated my shaft. Her chest bouncing as her body rocked back and forth in response to my deep pumps. The starlet of AEW showing Size Queen credentials rather than a Library card as she took my meaty length with ease. Finally breaking the kiss with a lustful groan as a stand of saliva hung from between our lips.

“MMMMMM… Such a filthy man...” Bates purred as she slid her hands across my exposed chest. “I should have you banned from every Library in the country for this...” She claimed, but contrasted that by licking her lips seductively. Even as I pulled my shaft out of her snatch.  
“But you’re not going to...” I pointed out, stepping back with a smile of my own. “You’re going to be my next entry in my book.”  
“Oh? And what if I don’t want to help some sick, big dicked pervert like you?” She asked, even as she didn’t even try to resist as I moved her off from the bookshelves. Placing her down on her hands and knees on the Library floor.  
“Then I’ll tell your other Librarian ‘friend’ what a dirty fucking slut you really are...” I claimed, but my grin as I grabbed my camera showed it was no real threat. Especially as I got down behind Bates and once again pushed my dick into that familiar, wet and still nicely tight pussy of hers.

“MMMMMMM… Trust me… OOOOOOOH FUCK!!” The woman who had a brief stint as Blue Pants in NXT began moaning out once again. Staring back over her shoulder at me just over the rim of her glasses as I started pumping her balls deep once again. My crotch smacking off her rounded butt as I fed every fat inch of my pole into her box. “MMMMM… He already knows that...” She said with a wide, shameless smile as she started rocking against me. For someone who told me off earlier about make noise, she was helping making the slap of my waist hitting off of her backside ring out as I stiffly fucked her from behind. Easily making her rear cheeks jiggle with every connection our bodies did as the sweat now started to drip down my body.

“MMMMMM… Fuck!! I bet he fucking does… AHHHHHH...” I said, grinning as I stared down at her sexy body through the viewfinder of me camera. Filming this naughty doggy style action as my cock rammed into her snatch over and over to fill her up like she was more a pornstar than a professional wrestler. Her inner walls keeping me moaning as even after taking my fat rod during this steamy sexual encounter she’s still pleasurably tight around my size. There was no way any average sized man could satisfy the supposedly prim and proper Librarian of AEW. Seeing how much of a dirty, sex-loving stunner she actually as as she moaned out and shifted back to meet each of my incoming pumps into her twat.

“MMMMMMM!! AH FUCK! FUCK… MMMMM...” More strands of her bright blue hair were sticking to her gorgeous face now as she continued to sharply shift backwards whenever I pumped forward into her box. Sending her toned and tight ass slapping into my body but in such a lusty state she never showed any sign of pain at all when our bodies connected. However, she was getting more aware of how noisy she was being in such a public place. Reaching across, and grabbing the first book of the shelf she could. Using it as a makeshift gag as she parted her lips, taking the spine of the book inside and pressing her teeth down. Groaning as her eyes rolled back to make the sight even more lustful and shameful than before.

I made sure to zoom in on her lust-drunk expression. Eyes rolling upward, saliva now staining onto the cover of the book as she let out muffled groans as she took my huge cock. Even making her grunt into the book when I used my free hand to then spank her toned ass as I pumped her. Soon turning the focus back to her body as I worked my cock deeply into her wet pussy from behind. My cock reappearing briefly as I pulled only a couple inches out of that now very familiar hole before I rammed back in. Making her body give off sinful noises of the slap of us connecting sounded out as I stuffed the woman once more known for cosplay-themed wrestling attire full with my fat cock. Our actions far more suited for the bedroom than the floor of an open, public Library.

Bates seemed to know this as well, as her head hung down and her teeth clamped onto the book she was using a gag. Her body shuddering on my cock as she started to cum. That dripping snatch clamping around my thick pole as a fresh wave of juices flowed down over me to easily get me moaning as well. Her body left more jolting forward as the intensity of her orgasm stopped her from actively shifting back, but I was more than happy to keep pumping away into her twat. Ensuring she enjoyed very moment of her sexual peak that has left her in a sweaty, messy haired state but her glasses still managing to stay perched on her nose even as she finally returns to reality from cumming.

“Mmmmmm… I think you needed that...” I said with a chuckle. Filming my dick sliding out of her well used snatch to show her juices dripping off of my inches. “Too much time spent hogging the erotica section?” I teased, reaching down to move her from her hands and knees back up to to just kneel in front of me.  
She let the now soaked with her spit book fall from her mouth, leaving a dribble of saliva down her chin as she took in deep breaths of air. “Ahhhhhh… You disgusting, hung, pervert of a stud...” Leva purred, looking up at me as she pushed up her glasses a little. “But it seems The Librarian’s job is not over with...” She said, leaning in and capturing my dick with her talented mouth.

“MMMMM… Fuck yeah, it isn’t...” I groaned as I stared down through the viewfinder of the still recording camera at her. Once again getting to feel the warmth and wetness of that oral hole as she wrapped those soft lips around my fat size. The fact that she was taking me after I’d been both balls deep in her snatch and making her orgasm an extra turn on as she once again bobbed away on my cock nice and deeply. Tasting her own pussy juices off my length and already replacing it with her spit. Even using her tongue to help with the task as she didn’t plan on waiting around to get a creamy reward from me.

The beauty with hair as bright blue as the Pants she once was known for wearing in NXT stared up with still lust in her eyes. Peering over the top of her glasses seductively as she slurped away on my shaft. Hands on my thighs so she could just use the head motion to slide her mouth up and down on my pole. Groaning around my meat when she pushed down and just slipped my prick beyond her mouth for the brief moment before lifting up to the mid-way point on me. Her motion smooth and steady and not even caring about the strands of her dyed hair sticking to her sweat-coated face as she blew me with impressively even more intensity than she’d shown for the blowjob that had started this whole thing off.

I certainly appreciated it as I groaned and grinned down at her. My manhood starting to pulse between those lovely lips of the former Tag Team Champion in SHIMMER and Shine Wrestling. The saliva dripping down my rod now as she briskly bobbed away onto my fat length like sucking dick was a regular pastime for her. The act alone completely unsuited for the open location of the floor of her Library, let alone the fact she’s naked apart from eyewear and shoes with juices slowly trickling down her inner thigh. Feeling my throbbing, she lifted away with a groan. Giving my bell-end a sinful kiss and a lick around with the tongue before she sat back. Tilting her head back expectantly and making it clear what she wanted next from me.

Who was I to deny The Librarian of what she wants? Stroking my cock rapidly as I aimed down at her gorgeous facial features. A deep grunt escaping me as I started to splatter her face with my thick, warm spunk to leave her groaning as she knelt and took it. The cum coating the lens and frames of her glasses to soon drip off down onto her perky breasts. The rest of my shots easily landing over her cheeks, lips, nose and across the forehead to catch into her blue hair for good measure. Leaving her a filthy, cum-stained sight as I eased the last drops out onto the corner of her glasses to leave a load more expected from a couple of me instead of just the one. Making sure to zoom in with my camera to capture that smoking hot money shot as the spunk slowly dripped onto her tits.

“Mmmmmm…” Leva moaned, licking her lips in order to steal a taste of my cum from off herself. “Young man, you are sickening...” She claimed, as she looked up over her now jizz-covered glasses at me. “A true disgusting, vile pervert of the worst kind...”  
“So, you’ll help me fill in an entry to my book then?” I asked, smiling as I scanned the camera over her naked body and that spunk-splashed face.  
“...Absolutely.” She said, smiling herself as she reached for her clothes. “We shall continue this in my office at once… And after I’ve cleaned off this delicious… I mean, horrific cum of yours off of me...”

* * *

Sitting on the steps of the Library later on, I’ve opened my Big Book of Wrestling Babes up to a fresh entry. On right side, Bates as written on not just a phone number and an autograph, accompanied by her writing out ‘Shhhhhhh!’ almost across the whole page. She’d also stamped a ‘return by’ date onto the page with an official ink stamp along with a Library card stuck onto the page. Leaving me to smile as peered off the same pair of glasses Leva had worn during our sex, but now freshly ‘cleaned’ by her and not with a tissue either, as I filled in my ‘review’ of her talents:

“She might object to you making noise, but the true Librarian isn’t afraid to make some herself? Down to suck and down to fuck with only a bit of encouragement, and a good sized cock, needed for her to strip off those professional clothes. Clearly she studies the Kama Sutra very well and is happy to put the reading theory into practice! If only every Library could be overseen by as dirty a woman as this one! 10 out of 10!”

I closed the book up, putting away my pen as I pushed Leva’s glasses back up my nose, realising that they offered no sight benefit at all so were just for show. While I strictly didn’t plan on making follow up entries to my ‘research’, I’d be sure to stop by again and show The Librarian my current revision of my work. After all, I’m sure she’d love to practice herself some of the entries I add in to the Book as I go along… Even if its just to get another round with my cock!

* * *

Feel free to leave any feedback etc as a comment on this story. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3 - Toni Storm

WARNING: The following is a work of erotic fan fiction. The events of which are completely made up and did not happen, and is no true reflection of the characters, promotions, wrestlers, events etc depicted or referenced within. Fantasy is legal. This material is unsuitable to be viewed by those under the legal age limit of viewing pornographic material in your current country of residence. All characters depicted in this fiction are over 18 years of age. I do not own the WWE, NXT UK or any of its current or former wrestlers/characters. I am making no money as a result of the writing of this story.

Starring: Toni Storm (NXT UK)

The Big Book of Wrestling Babes – Chapter 3

An erotic WWE/NXT UK fan-fiction story. 

by DaxG2001 (daxg2001@yahoo.co.uk) 

Codes: Cons, MF, oral, anal.

* * * 

I probably looked quite out of place, walking into this London rock bar carrying a book under my arm and a tripod with a camera attached as I headed. But a few bribes here and there and maybe a lie or two sprinkled in allowed me to get into this gig night as a member of the ‘press’. Although I wasn’t there to do any sort of reporting on the squealing guitar solos mind you.

My target was up in a specially set apart VIP area, a little balcony looking down at the crowd and stage that was actually mostly used for the stage lighting. Dark enough that even the band playing couldn’t see anyone up there watching them from above. Which worked for me, and for the woman I knew would be there.

Indeed, clad in a super tight pair of jeans that hugged to her stunningly thick ass and a black studded jacket with a daring, matching in colour and design bra-like top was the gorgeous Australian beauty Toni Storm. Her rockstar look completed with fingerless cloves, heeled boots, large black shades and a snapback hat as the blonde was busy watching and listening to the music blaring out from below.

She only noticed me when I’d finished setting up my camera and turned it on. “Oi! Filming live gigs is killing the business, you know...” Storm teased me, pulling down her shades to look at me with a smirk.  
“Hey! I’m just here to enjoy the show, Toni...” I claimed, smiling back as the camera filmed her as I moved into the shot. “Oh, and maybe enjoy the music too… As wilder for my tastes as it is.”  
“Cheeky fucker, aren’t you?” She said, turning towards me and placing hands on those shapely hips. “You could have at least brought a beer or two up before you started trying to put moves on me… Or are you looking for an autograph or something?” She assumed, glancing at my book. “Seeing as how you know who I am and all...”  
“That’s kind of the reason… But how about I earn myself that autograph instead?” I said, placing the book down. “And maybe a bit more than that.”  
“You think so? Mate, you’d better be bringing more than just cute one liners if you want to impress me...” Toni said, giving me a glance over. “But knock yourself out mate… You’ve got one song of the band’s to impress me with, or else I might be kicking your arse out of here...” She said with a confident smirk, turning back around to lean over the balcony. Sticking that shapely rear out in the process much to my smiling approval as the band indeed started up their next musical number.

Taking her words as both consent and a challenge, I moved behind her and got down to my knees. Reaching up to pull down her jeans to right below her ass, making her look back with a look of surprise like she’d been calling my bluff all along. A gasp then escaping her when I spread her cheeks apart, and dived straight into that magnificent, thick backside. My tongue stuck right out, flicking at her entrance as I held her butt apart. Groaning myself as I sampled that big Aussie booty. Circling my tongue around her tightness as I gave her cheeks a little squeeze. Taking my time to enjoy her despite her warning of a time limit with which to impress her with.

“Mmmmm! I bloody meant… Ahhhhh! Going to get me a drink, ya horny bastard!” Storm said, laughing as she groaned. Staring over her shoulder as she watched my face be stuck between her cheeks. Feeling my tongue working against her asshole and forgetting all about the fact there was a camera recording this rimming action. “Mmmmm… But this works I guess… Fuck!!” She admitted, staying bent over in place to push her rump out against me. Not objecting at all to me eating out her ass as my hands continued to roam and grope all over those fleshy cheeks. Lapping at her asshole and making the beautiful blonde moan out as her fingers now gripped the top of the balcony to keep herself in position. A sign that she was certainly enjoying my tongue stuck up her butt as I warmed her up.

My fingers easily dug into the more than ample flesh of her rear as I pushed my tongue in deep. Working my saliva into her back passage as I probed and twisted around. She felt very tight, so clearly she didn’t just let anyone get a piece of her world class backside. Ironic, since here was I a complete stranger managing to get her to allow me the pleasure of licking that much lusted after rear of the former NXT UK Women’s Champion. Getting bold as I raised a hand up and gave that backside a slap to leave her cheek jiggling for an extra visual treat. Moaning myself into her booty as I was more than just turned on by tossing her salad. Leaving her tight entrance slick with my spit from the repeated licking.

“Mmmmm… Bloody Hell! You not eaten today, you perv?” She teased as she moaned. Licking her lips as she started pushing her thick hips back towards me, making sure my face was pressed in deep between her cheeks as she moved a fingerless gloved hand down. Letting fingers dance across her snatch to begin rubbing herself and keep those moans going. The deadline she’d set for me of just one song now long passed as I continued to dine on her rear. “Mmmmm… You’re a right dirty one… Let’s hope you can handle the rest of me too...” She stated, showing already shameless approval for my work. That offer was certainly tempting, but such a fine, fat ass like hers deserved plenty of worship and I didn’t plan on wasting this opportunity. 

I pulled back, gasping to take in air before I spat onto her asshole, making her groan from the sensation. My finger then pushing against her as I forced it in, and in response she pushed that ass back against my hand. Ensuring I was in deep into her backside as I starting fingering her. Adding to the occasion as I leaned back in and flicked my tongue around my digit to work over the outside of her backdoor. Keeping her nice and damp as she bucked back against my motion. A smile on my face, seeing her rubbing her own pussy to make herself properly pleasured from my rimming. A hard-on in my own pants from getting to dine on such a stunning piece of ass, let alone in a hidden corner of a nightclub while she was barely undressed. Just those jeans down under her cheeks so I could lap away at her backside

“MMMMM… Alright, fucker! You’ve… Mmmmm… Proved your point...” Toni stated, pushing me off with a hand. “...Well?” She said, lowering the shades to give me a raised eyebrow when she turned out. “Whip it out then! Let’s see if you’re worth giving up my arse to!” She demanded, looking down at my crotch to size me up.  
“If you insist...” I said with a chuckle, pleasantly surprised by her eagerness. So I just stood up, and unbuckled myself. Pushing down my pants and boxers, and letting her see my thick, long cock as it sprung out pointing right at her.  
A smile coming across her face at the sight. “Fuck yeah!” Storm said, answering the question of if she liked what she saw. Pushing her jeans further down her legs so she could get into a squat, gripping my cock. “Whole new fucking meaning to ‘rock out with your cock out’, right?” She said before letting out a sexy laugh as she stroked my tool.  
“Mmmmm… That and then some...” I agreed, making sure to angle myself a little so the camera could capture the stunning female wrestler working over my dick.

“Well let’s see if you can handle taking what you can give, you fucking hung perv...” She stated, leaning in as she applied her tongue onto the crown of my rod. Stroking off the rest of me while she patted the tip with her soft, damp tongue to leave me moaning. Letting out a groan as her free hand moved down between those thick thighs as she resumed playing with herself while ‘testing’ what I could handle. I wasn’t going to brag, but as good as her pumping hand and her swirling tongue felt it would take a bit more than that to finish me off. I’m sure she had already figured that out by the time she was sliding her tongue over and around the slit on the top of my manhood.

The Mae Young Classic 2018 Tournament winner opened her mouth up. Wrapping those bright red, full lips around my member and sinking down onto me. Her hand now more used to keep me held in place as she began to suck on my length. My moans louder as she gave me a sample of how fantastic her hot mouth was around my inches as she worked back and forth. Staring up at me through her rockstar sunglasses as her blonde hair started swaying in time with the motion of her head. My groans of pleasure and the slurps she was giving to my meat just picked up by the filming camera over the blaring music playing out in the club below.

“Mmmmmmphhh!! MMMMM… Hmmmmmphhh!!” She groaned out, pushing her talented mouth down further onto my shaft to take more of me in. Allowing her to lift that hand away from my base, using it to brush her hair back away from her face – such a pornstar move that I wondered if she’d really forgotten this was all being recorded. “Mmmmm… MMMMMPHHH!! Mmmmmm...” She continued to bob steadily and smoothly to show off clear experience in dishing out a blowjob. Saliva starting to drip down my fuck-stick as she took me in deep. Not even gagging for a moment as she worked her lips up and down, leaving a tint of red on my skin as her lipstick started to smear onto me as she kept sucking away.

Despite her claims this was just to test to see if I could handle being in her mouth, she was putting on a sexy show for me. Not just her own rubbing of her wet snatch that her hand was still doing either. Pulling her stylish shades down so she could look up at me with desire as she pushed her gorgeous face right down onto my prick. Making me groan out in delight as her nose pressed into my skin and her chin met my balls. Letting me feel how tight and hot her throat was as she gripped my thickness for a long, filthy moment. Slowly pulling off just so she could draw in air before grinning at me. Spitting onto my bell-end and then diving back in for an even swifter pace of dick sucking that would put many a pornstar to shame with her skilled technique.

“MMMMM… Fuck!! So fucking good, Toni!” I stated the obvious, a grin plastered on my face as I stared down at the still, like me, rather fully clothed beauty as she slobbered away on my cock. Only her jeans yanked down as she worked her fingers back and forth over her pussy while she sucked me off. Her saliva not just coating my pole now. Seeping past her lips to drip down. Falling from her chin and onto her perky tits in her skimpy top to leave the exposed skin shining. “Ahhhhh… But I thought… MMMMM… Shit! I was supposed to be… MMMM… Impressing you here?” I noted, but my smile showing I wasn’t complaining one bit. Having gone from eating out her thick ass to now getting deep throated by the NXT UK beauty was an achievement in itself. And proving to her that I could handle her red hot blowjob technique as she kept her head rocking, no pun intended, along my dick while the rock and roll concert continued blaring out down below.

She lifted her head up and off from me with a sexy ‘pop’ sound. Smirking as she stood up. “Too bloody right you will! Been a real fucking long time since a prick like yours has lasted this long with me...” Toni stated, moving back as she put her arms back onto the edge of the balcony that we’ve turned into our personal sex den despite this being a part of this rock nightclub with the show going on around us.  
“Guess I’d better not disappoint you then!” I said, stepping out of my pants as she did the same with her jeans, leaving both of us bottomless aside from footwear.   
“And don’t think I’ve forgotten about that camera of yours either, you kinky bastard...” Storm teased, licking her lips as she watched me step in. “You’ll be giving me that tape after we’re done… I’ve had enough fucking trouble in my life filming myself on camera to have another video floating about!”  
“Oh? And what if I only want to give you a copy of it?” I countered with a smirk. Lifting a leg of hers up, but instead of going for her snatch I instead pushed my cock into that still slick with spit asshole of hers for a firm entry.

“MMMMM… You’re pushing your luck, motherfucker...” Storm groaned as she leaned back, her long blonde hair hanging down to the air off from the balcony but her hat still on her head as she allowed me to penetrate her ass. One foot planted on the floor for support with her jacket-covered arms out to the sides to grip the edge. “Ahhhhhh… FUCK… Fuck that’s good...” She admitted with a moan. Looking over me through her shades as I started working my cock in and out of her rear from underneath. Making her back passage spread as I pushed in and out, getting easily into a steady rhythm. Moaning myself of course as I loved the tight feeling of that back passage clamped around my cock. The feeling even hotter knowing that she was well aware my camera was filming me fucking her up the ass in such a public location with the lights flashing in the background and the sounds of rock music playing out as we moaned.

Of course she didn’t even need to moan her approval for my cock pumping between her juicy cheeks. I could see how turned on she was as once again her hand returned to between her legs. This time, sticking digits into her slot to enhance her pleasure. Darting a couple of fingers in and out up until the point where her skin met the material of those fingerless gloves, and showing no concern about staining her hand-wear with her own juices in the process. Staring at me and while her sunglasses hid the expression, the way she licked her lips showed she was loving feeling my long, fat cock sliding in and out of her tight asshole. 

“MMMMM… Oh FUCK!! Fuck yeah! MMMMM… Like that, you bastard! MMMM...” The beauty hailing from the Gold Coast of Australia moaned out. Her gorgeous body jolting back as I made my motion firmer to fill up her rump. Her glasses shifting along her nose, giving flashes of the lust in her eyes as I gave her thick backside a good seeing too. Moaning myself as I worked deeper between her cheeks as she got used to the feeling of a big shaft inside her tightest of holes. “AHHHHHH… MMMMM!! FUCK!! Yeah! You love that arse, don’t you? MMMMM!! Dirty bloody prick!!” She moaned out, rattling off dirty talk that would make a porn script writer blush as she encouraged this anal action. Continuing to self-pleasure herself as sweat started to form on her half-naked body. Still leaning back against the edge of the balcony we’ve been using as our own hook-up room as the stage lights either side of her flash to light up the music gig going on that she’s supposed to be enjoying.

“MMMMM… Too right I love it, Toni! AHHHHH...” I happily admit as I smile. Making sure the camera gets to see every bit of of the action as I slide my dick in and out of her backside from underneath. Although this angle doesn’t let the sight of her cheeks jiggling be seen, there’s more than enough of a hot sight of her her fingers darting in and out of her twat as she bangs herself to keep her folds slick with juices. “MMMMM… This ass is one of a kind… FUCK!! Tight and thick… Built to be fucked!!” I add without shame as I keep my member pumping away into her. Keeping her leg held up so I can briskly feed my manhood in and out of her still snug asshole to keep us both moaning. Putting the former Stardom 5-Star GP and Cinderella Tournament winner through her paces for a performance of her own more deserving of a XXX-rated film award than a wrestling trophy or title.

“OOOOOOOOH SHIT!! MMMMMM… AHHHHH...” She groaned out, staring over the top of her rockstar shades with desire at me as I pumped away stiffly into her rear. Not even noticing that the band she was supposed to be watching has already finished their main set list and have walked off the stage. Clearly, I was giving her the sort of anal hammering she’s not gotten in a long time but has likely been secretly craving. Her hat still resting on her head even from how she’s been leaning back over the balcony’s edge as her hair sways from the shifting her body has been doing. Those perky tits still in her top bouncing nicely as I fill her booty up with fat, long cock. “MMMMM… I bet you… UHHHHH! Fucking say that to all the Sheilas you… AHHHHH!! Fuck up the arse! MMMMM!!” She claimed with a filthy grin. Again showing how much she was loving getting nailed up her stunning rear by a man she’s only met tonight, let alone the fact all of this is being filmed and she doesn’t even know my name. Only focused on getting off on having her rump stuffed as she keeps her fingers pumping in and out of her soaking wet pussy to leave her gloves now stained from her own fluids.

“MMMMM… That’s quite an accusation, you know...” I teased her as I let out a chuckle. Sliding my cock out of ass to leave us both groaning from the empty feeling.  
“Oi! I hope you’re not bloody done yet, are you?” Storm questioned, a smirk on her lips as she turned around. “Huh? The first band finished already?” She only now noticed, looking down and then seeing the band, in true rock fashion, returning to perform a planned all along encore for their set.   
“Not by a long shot...” I stated, pulling her hips back so she could bend over forward, resting her arms on the balcony’s edge as that stunning, fat ass was left sticking out for me and the camera to see. Starting off this next round by spreading her rear cheeks apart and spitting onto her already nicely fucked asshole, before I promptly pushed my bell-end against her in order to re-enter that juicy rump with a moan.

“MMMMMM… OOOOOOOOH FUCK! FUCK YES!! MMMMM!!” Once again the Australian beauty moaned out, clamping her hand onto her snatch to resume her finger fucking as she pushed sharply back against my incoming thrusts. Easily getting me deep into her backside so that my crotch started slapping off of those jiggling cheeks. “MMMMM!! Like that! FUCK!! OH FUCK… MMMMMM!!” She gasped in delight. Sweat dripping off her face and likely onto unsuspecting gig goers down below as they watched the music show she now couldn’t care less about. Staring back over her shoulder at my fat cock as I plunged it in and out of her cheeks. I didn’t even need to hold onto her smoking hot, still semi-dressed body as she happily backed all that ass up against my motion to maximise the pleasure.

I was all too happy to give her what she’s obviously been long overdue in getting. Tapping that ass as it deserves to be taken. Sinking my thick inches all the way into her backdoor as my balls smacked off her skin and her cheeks rippled sexily as she shifted back to firmly drive into my crotch. Showing herself that she’s far from a stranger to taking it up the ass. Likely never in the VIP watching landing of a night club with a man she’s never met before. From how smoothly and quickly she was handling my pole I wondered if she had a secret life as an anal pornstar. Her back passage remaining nice and tight all around my size even after the repeated pumping I’ve given her that’s easily left me now with a sweat on, making my shirt cling to me from the effort needed to give her one of a kind ass the fucking it, and she, truly deserves.

“AHHHHHH FUCK! MMMMM FUCKING HELL! YES!! AHHHHHHH MMMMM!!” The woman who has won Women’s Championships in NXT UK, Stardom, Progress Wrestling and many other promotions continued moaning out without shame. If not for the blaring rock music from the gig going below, everyone in the club would know she was getting her stunningly thick ass pounded from behind. “MMMMMM YESSSSSS… FUCK THAT ARSE!! MMMM!! FUCK IT! MMMMMM!!” She demanded as she groaned sinfully. Her fingers now shoved in to the knuckles, caring little for the staining of her fluids onto the material of those fingerless gloves she’s now left on herself. Staring over the top of her stylish sunglasses back at me, showing how burning strong her lust is for this intense butt fucking. Giving me all the encouragement I needed to keep thrusting in and out of her rear to keep both of us calling out in delight.

The cries just captured by the camera still recording every second of this filthy anal action with the beautiful Australian blonde. Her body pushing back and forth against my thrusts, leaving her ass cheeks jiggling away each time she smacked back into my crotch to take my dick balls deep into her back passage. Juices trickling down her inner tight towards her boots while sweat dripped off her gorgeous frame. Loose strands of her hair catching onto her pretty face and her rockstar shades as she kept perfect timing with my stiff pumps. That slap of skin meeting skin much like the moans only heard by us both. The crowd down below and the band rocking out on stage all unaware we’re banging away without shame up above on this landing like we’ve been fuck buddies for years, instead of just this evening that we’ve actually met.

“OOOOOOOOOH FUUUUUUUUUUCKK!! MMMMMMMMM...” I didn’t get much of a warning from the NXT UK beauty as she started to cum. Further soaking her own fingers with her juices as she finger banged herself through a hard orgasm. Leaving me to groan as her asshole clamped around my rod to leave me groaning between those juicy cheeks. As testing as that was, I made sure to fuck her through the waves of pleasure with another round of stiff pumps just to be sure. “MMMMMM… OOOOOOOOH… MMMMMM FUUUUUCK...” She sighed with with delight, bringing her pushes back into me to a gradual stop as she did the same with her finger fucking as she rode out that sexual peak. Drawing her gloved hand out and putting on another sinful show for me as took those digits between her full lips. A loud slurp, sucking them clean and drinking down the taste of herself. Grinding that big booty against my crotch as she did so to make me moan.

“MMMMMM… Damn! What a fucking ass...” I said, grinning as I reluctantly pulled out of that world class backside. Letting the camera see the now deliciously gaping state of her asshole as I stepped back.  
“Mmmmm… Your dick ain’t half bad either, mate...” Toni said, turning around and once again dropping down to squat as she grabbed my dick. “Now hurry up and give me a load! The gig’s nearly fucking over!” She demanded, and already sent her hand into overdrive as she stroked me off furiously.

“AHHHHHH… Guess I can do that...” I happily agreed, groaning out as she stroked me. The hand pumping me being the same one she’s used on herself, so I got the sensation of her pussy juices from off her fingerless glove being rubbed onto my inches as she pumped. Looking over the tops of those rock and roll styled shades of hers as she licked her lips. Her perky chest heaving from the action she’s taken, but still wanting more from me as she jerked my off quickly. Even spitting onto my bell-end so her hand could rub her saliva over me for an added sensation. Wanting a sinful covering all over her gorgeous facial features to cap off this butt fucking fun she’s taken part in.

Who was I to deny this horny beauty of what she wanted? Grunting as my cock throbbed in her skilled grasp. Hot spunk shooting out of my cock and catching across her pretty face as she grinned before pressing those lips together for a bonus target. My spunk left dripping off her sunglasses as I stained them, and stray shots catching into her blonde hair as well as she milked me dry. Leaving my big load across her forehead, the shades, her nose, cheeks and those red lips. The money shot of this stunning female wrestler captured on camera as every blast I shot over her face was recorded along with our groans. The drops falling from her face and eyewear landing onto her bra-like top and the expose skin of her tits to make the sight that little extra dirtier. All topped off when she greedily leaned in, using her tongue to collect the final drops from my slit to clean me off, along with sneakily tasting me in the process.

“Mmmmm… And here I was thinking that only the rockstars on stage got the groupies...” I joked with a low moan as she finally released my softening cock.  
“And nobody rocks fucking harder than I do!” Toni said, grinning up at me over the top of her cum-coated sunglasses. “But I think you owe me that fucking drink now…”  
“Gladly, Toni!” I said, reaching down to grab my pants as I hauled them and my boxers up. “And while we’re at it, you can give me that autograph as well...” I said, moving over to finally switch the camera off.

* * *

“Great show tonight guys! Really rocked it!” I said, about fifteen minutes later after me and Storm had finished off. Sitting on the steps up to that balcony as I gave the passing rock band the classic ‘Devil’s Horns’ finger signs as they responded back. Perhaps the sweat still on me made them think I’d just really enjoyed the show, but I had no clue if their performance had been any good at all or not. Considering I’d been busy with the woman whose sunglasses, now cleaned off, I had tucked into to hang from the front of my shirt.

I opened up my Big Book of Wrestling Babes at a fresh entry page. A lipstick kiss on one page, accompanied by phone number and a couple other contact details along with that autograph from Toni Storm. Reaching into my pocket to pop her fingerless gloves onto the other page to be stuck onto later on along with a screen capture or two of the evening’s encounter. Using the same pen I’d gotten her to sign my book with to fill in my ‘review’ of her sexual ability.

“The saying is ‘Rock Out with your Cock Out’, but this Australian stunner takes it to a whole new level! The say that ‘Fat Bottomed Girls’ make the world go around, and hers is an outstanding, championship-worthy booty all on its own. Tight, thick, and built to be pounded! Add in a lovely, filthy nature and some great cock sucking skills? You’re bound to be left soaking wet in the best possible way by this ‘Storm’! 10 out of 10!”

I closed the book up and tucked it under my arm. Reaching back to pick up my tripod with camera as I headed down the steps, making my way towards the backstage exit now that my job here was done. I couldn’t guarantee that I’d be back again to take in a show… But if there was a chance to tap that ass of Toni’s one more time? I might have to start buying some studded clothes and shades to fit in with the crowd…

* * *

While I'm not currently accepting requests/suggestions for stories, feel free to leave any feedback etc as a review of this story or via e-mail. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4 - Tessa Blanchard

WARNING: The following is a work of erotic fan fiction. The events of which are completely made up and did not happen, and is no true reflection of the characters, promotions, wrestlers, events etc depicted or referenced within. Fantasy is legal. This material is unsuitable to be viewed by those under the legal age limit of viewing pornographic material in your current country of residence. All characters depicted in this fiction are over 18 years of age. I do not own Impact Wrestling, TNA or any of its current or former wrestlers/characters. I am making no money as a result of the writing of this story.

Starring: Tessa Blanchard (Impact Wrestling)

The Big Book of Wrestling Babes – Chapter 4

An erotic Impact Wrestling fan-fiction story. 

by DaxG2001 (daxg2001@yahoo.co.uk) 

Codes: Cons, MF, oral, anal.

* * * 

“And here we are! Backstage at Impact Wrestling...” I said to start off my ‘evidence’ collecting of my planned review. Using my phone to snap a picture of the rather easily obtained All Access backstage pass I had around my neck. “It was pretty easy snagging one of these, but that shouldn’t be a surprise considering the constant messes this company seems to be in...” I joked, checking over my professional enough attire of dress pants and shoes, and a nicely fitting shirt. My other hand clutching, as ever, my Big Book of Wrestling Babes ready to fill in a new entry. “And now all we have to do is wait...” I thought out loud again, looking over and snapping a pic of the nameplate that was on the door. ‘TESSA BLANCHARD’ along with her blue diamond logo.

And indeed! It wasn’t too long before, looking far from happy, the controversial female wrestler Tessa Blanchard was storming back towards her locker room. With the Impact Wrestling World Championship over her shoulder. The third-generation wrestler clad in a black with blue designs and silver ‘snakeskin’ trim variation of her wrestling top with the diamond logo across her perky, rounded chest. Her tight shorts with the logo and her name printed across her thick and stunning backside with tights underneath and boots.

“No fucking autographs!” Tessa snapped at me before I even got a chance to speak. “I don’t care how much you paid! I’m the God-damn Champion here, and I deserve the respect that should bring!” She ranted, staring at me as I intentionally stood in the way to the door.  
“That’s exactly what I wanted to say! A champion like you deserves respect! And not what happened out there!” I lied, having no idea what had gone on during the TV taping.  
“That’s what I just said! Those asshole fans should be cheering for me! Not listening to these… ‘Rumours’ bitter bitches are making on social media!” She claimed. “And hey! No pictures either!” She said with a glare as I, unfazed by her arrogance, snapped a picture of her gorgeous face.  
“You seem uh, a little mad there Tessa...” I joked with a smile. “Perhaps there’s something I can do to help... ‘Improve’ your mood?” I suggested with a flirty hint to the last part.

“What? You? Some fan?” She scoffed, looking me over and not being impressed. “I’m not interested in hearing a story or whatever from that book you’re holding… And before you get any ideas wise-guy? From the look of you’re not exactly my fiancé..” She said dismissively. Rudely bumping into me as she shoved her way into her locker room.  
“Hey, I wasn’t implying anything like that…” Now it was my turn to lie as I quickly slipped into the room thanks to her just shoving the door open. “But if that’s what you’re after...” I smirked, locking the door behind us.  
“Excuse me?? Do you know who I am?” She snapped again with a glare. “I kick asses of bigger, tougher men every day! Give me one good fucking reason why I shouldn’t have security haul your ass out of my locker room, right now!”

“Well, in that case...” I said, putting my book and phone down on a table as I turned to her. Letting her watch as I quickly undid my belt and pants, and dropped them to the floor. Taking pleasure in seeing her expression change from angry bitch to wide eyed, open mouthed and shocked as she got a look at my hardening, thick and long cock hanging between my legs.  
“T-That’s…” She stuttered, before she managed to compose herself a little. “OK, guess I misjudged you a little… Just a little!” Blanchard claimed, narrowing her eyes at me. “So what! That just means you’re a… Bigger fan of mine than most.” She added. Those eyes tellingly glancing down at my dick.  
“That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you...” I teased, snatching up my phone as I stepped out of my pants and approached her. “So how about it? Let’s see if you can handle taking on me like you manage to take on the guys in the ring.” I challenged, playing off her arrogance.  
“Oh please, like some nobody like you could handle me… Even with a fat cock like that!” She brushed her hair back as she stared at me. “Fine… I’ll give you your five minutes of fun… Then I’m kicking your pervert ass out of the building myself!” She vowed with a bragging tone, clearly thinking it wouldn’t be an issue handling me.

“Then by my guest, ‘Champ’...” I smiled, seeing how she’d easily taken the bait. Proven by her moving down to her knees in front of me as I noted she, stuck in her over confident ways, kept her Impact World title belt on her shoulder. Reaching up as she gripped my cock and gave me a round of pumps to get me properly hard. Letting her see my full, long and thick size that she couldn’t help but stare at. “Mmmmm… Hope you’re not just going to stare at it, Tessa...” I said to provoke her. Getting another glare from her that was only likely made worse by the fact I snapped a picture of her in such a sinful state. Despite that, and not wanting to back down to a non-wrestler like me, she leaned in and spat a wad of saliva onto my bell-end before rubbing it over my inches with a couple of strokes.

“You’re taking pictures of this too?? Fucking pervert!” Tessa rolled her eyes at me, but still went on with her mission of trying to deal with me. Letting me get a feel of her full and surprisingly soft (considering her cold attitude) lips as they parted before wrapping around my member. Making her groan as her lips had to stretch to accommodate a size she’s clearly not used to before. “Mmmmmphhh! Hmmmmmm!” Her eyes narrowed for a sexy look even with how angry she was. Yet still pushing her pretty face down along my pole before moving back up. A slow and steady pace as she worked over my cock to easily make me moan, but if she thought a beginner’s pace like this would stop me? She was going to be very mistaken. It did allow me to enjoy the warmth and dampness that her oral hole had to offer as I took a picture of my cock lodged inside the mouth of the first woman to have been Knockouts and Impact World Champion.

“Mmmmm… If that all you’ve got, Tessa?” I challenged as she bobbed smoothly and steadily along my cock. Saliva coating me from the experienced looking motion and enjoying that bitchy stare she was still giving me, contrasted by the sexy way her lips were gliding over my big pole. Seeing that she was able to handle half of my size without any issue but if I was going to conduct a proper ‘review’ of her sexual ability? That wouldn’t be enough to prove what she was really capable of. “I think it’s time… Mmmmm! We kicked things up a notch, don’t you?” I said, but before I let her respond I reached down with the free hand. Taking a grip of her long, brunette hair as I caught her off guard. Starting to fuck that stunning face as I pumped my stick in and out of her mouth. Making her eyes widen and already causing her to gag as I forced my dick in deep to make myself moan out nice and loud. This was more like it as I increased my pleasure greatly! 

“GAHHHHHH!! HHHHRRRKK!! GAHHHHHHHH!!” Sadly it seemed the former SHIMMER Tag Team Champion wasn’t quite experienced with deep throating, especially with a fat, long cock like mine as she gagged loudly each time I pumped between those full lips. Saliva dripping down my inches and down her chin as her fists balled up, resting against my thighs. Another pissed off glare cast up at me with half-closed eyes to show her discomfort from feeling a dick invading her throat for the first time. “HHHHHHLLLLKK!! MMMMMPHHH!! GAAAAAAHHHHH!!” Yet even while being mad, she didn’t try to pull off from my stiffly thrusting cock even as she choked when it slipped beyond her mouth. Trying to stand her ground and not be defeated already by my massive cock even as her saliva shamefully drooled down off my pole and her chin, staining her wrestling top she still had on.

“MMMMMM! Now that’s the fucking stuff… You weren’t holding back on me now, were you Tessa?” I teased her again between my groans of delight as I worked in and out of her wet, pleasurable mouth. Snapping away pictures, still capturing the sight of her Impact World title on her shoulder as she took a face fucking from me. Seeing her eyes starting to water as I put her though a sexual test by feeding my rod deep into her tight throat. “You can tap out any time you want, you know… MMMMMM… It’s already been way past five minutes since we started...” I pointed out, using her words against her. That piece of information made her eyes widen again, shortly before the closed shut when I stuffed my length right into her mouth. Using the handful of her hair to keep her nose pressed into my crotch and her chin against my balls for a full moment of deepthroat. Leaving her gagging around my man-meat as I groaned from the vibrations and sensations before I gave her some mercy and let go of her long locks.

As soon as did that, her head yanked off from my cock to send saliva flying about including onto her title belt on her shoulder. “MOTHERFUCKER!!” She yelled, before grasping her neck to rub it as she glared again at me. “You nearly fucking choked me, you fucker!!” Tessa snapped.  
“Oh, should I have gone easy on you?” I taunted as I looked over over, snapping another picture of her already looking defeated state. “Maybe I can try one of your other holes now to see if you can actually handle a fucking?” I challenged again, knowing she’d easily accept with how determined to get the better of me she is after that humiliation of fucking her mouth so deeply.  
“You’ve got no idea what you’re in for!” Blanchard claimed as she sat back. Setting her title down as she pulled her wrestling top up and over her head. Showing off her perky but rounded tits. “Big deal you fucked my mouth! There’s not a man alive, wrestler or otherwise, who can handle me!” She said, continuing to undress as she pushed her shorts down. Letting me see her tight looking, shaved pussy as she kept her boots, pads and tights on. A sight I of course took a picture of.  
“Well, let’s see if you can back that up!” I replied as I moved between her legs while she grabbed her prized Championship to rest over her toned stomach while I shifted into position. Making her gasp a little as I tore a hole in the tights over her legs to create some access. Lining my cock up with her entrance. That looked tellingly already a little wet before I’d even pushed into her.

“H-Hey! You aren’t even putting a rubber on first?? And put that damn camera dow-Oooooooooooh...” Her eyes widened once again as her ranted was cut off by a moan thanks to me sliding into her folds. A sound of approval escaping me as well as I felt how tight her tunnel was as I started pushing in and out of her box. Her attitude might be supremely shitty but the quality of this pussy was anything but! More than motivating me to work back and forth as I allowed this hole to at least adjust to my vast size. “Are you even… AHHHHHH… Even listening to me?? MMMMM… You fucking pervert...” She insulted me between her moans. Sitting up and propping herself up with her elbows back behind her as she stared across at me. Acting like she hated this but those pleasurable groans and her willingness to let me stuff her proving the truth about her getting some action. She could play her games all she wanted. I was focused on finding out how much that snug twat could handle from my cock, which was clearly bigger than what she’s used to from her fiancé.

“MMMMMM… Sorry, what was that, Tessa?” I teased her as I scanned over that tanned, gorgeous body of the Charlotte, North Carolina-born beauty. Starting to make my motion brisk and steady. Feeding my thick inches further into her love tunnel now that I was sure her snatch was used to my size and ready for more. Her growing dampness there proving that even as her words claimed otherwise, her body was needy and willing for some big dick fun. “I couldn’t quite hear you… MMMMM! Over all those naughty moans that you’re letting out!” I said to provoke her again while I moaned shamelessly myself. Loving how tight her snatch was all around my cock. My camera aimed down between her spread legs so I could capture the sight of my member vanishing forward into her slick folds before soon reappearing out of her. Repeating the motion briskly and with steady pacing to make sure we both moaned out from this bareback action.

“S-Shut up! MMMMM!! You’re the one… AHHHHH FUCK!! Fucking moaning, you fucking pervert!!” Blanchard ranted even as she moaned out herself. Her body shifting back and forth as she sat on the floor of her own locker room. Her Championship belt jolting along her waist and her tits bouncing as I deeply pumped her twat. Her expression still majorly pissed off to do no repairs on the rumours of her attitude problems. But the pleasure and desire growing as I expertly filled up her snatch like a body like hers deserves. “AHHHHHH… Y-You’re the one… MMMMM!! Taking sex pics of me while… UHHHHH! Fucking me!” She pointed out, yet still made no attempts to stop my smutty image taking even while she heard the clicking sound from my phone. Her eyes now spending more time staring rather than simply glancing over her Impact World title at down between her thick thighs. Watching my big, thick cock ploughing in and out of her box to see the source of the clear pleasure she was getting.

“MMMMMM… If you want to take over taking some pictures… AHHHHHH! Be my guest, Tessa!” I said with a grin, noting the irony of her words making me out to be the sexual deviant here when she’s fucking a man she’s only just met, in her own locker room and with some of her wrestling gear still on. Never mind the fact she’s engaged and getting her tight, wet pussy filled up by a big old cock that’s most certainly not belonging to her husband to be. That statement of course got another cold stare from her, which was soon cancelled out as she moaned out. Tossing her head back to flip her long hair as a flash of a look of lust was cast at me. Seeing her defences further breaking as I pumped away smoothly and swiftly. Making the slap of our bodies connecting ring out each time I drove in to stuff all my inches into her snatch.

“MMMMMM!! Oooooooooh FUCK!! You bastard! MMMMM...” She was running out of excuses and claims as she even had a tough time now keeping her upper body propped up on the floor as I stiffly rammed her snatch over and over. Her Championship still naughtily resting over her stomach, bouncing away as her body shifts each time I filled her up. Seeing sweat starting to form across that sexy frame of the talented but controversial stunner. “MMMMM… I can still handle you… AHHHHHH… This… MMMMM!! This is nothing...” She said but in a more seductive tone as her eyes closed again with her head tilting back. Her body jolting as she remained sat and leaning back on the floor to take my stiff pumps. Looking more like a pornstar than a pro wrestler especially as I kept on snapping away pictures of her in such a sinful position.

Eventually, I pulled out of that tight, wet snatch with a groan. Seeing the layer of her juices now covering my pole. “If you think so… How about I let you take control for a while and you can prove you’re the best?” I challenged. But more using it as an excuse to have her put some work in after I’d been commanding the pace so far.  
Tessa opened her eyes as she smirked with that more familiar arrogance. “I already am the best...” She simply said, sitting up as she watched me move to now lay down on my back on her locker room floor. “But I’ll take that offer… And let you see what the Champion can do...” She said, taking a moment to move her title belt around. Securing the straps around her before she shifted the belt so the Championship front plates were facing out as she properly wore it.

I just smiled, watching through the screen of my camera as she took the bait. Mounting my waist as she lowered down onto my crotch and reached under to line my still rock hard shaft up with her wet, needy pussy. Both of us soon moaning out as she impaled herself slowly, like she was savouring the feeling, onto my fuck-stick. Only grinding down against me for a moment before her hands rested on my chest. Starting to bounce on my cock and make that sinful slapping sound ring out as she dropped down to take me balls deep each time much to her loud, groaning delight. The sight even hotter as her prized Impact World Championship jolted around her waist – fucking while wearing the title she’s made history by winning.

“MMMMMM FUCK!! OOOOOOOOOH! MMMMM...” That bitchy attitude was long gone now, lost in pleasure and sin as her tight pussy clung delightfully to my thick inches as she slipped my in and out of her twat. Clearly experienced with this position as she smoothly and firmly moved up and down as she groaned out in her own delight. The snugness showing that even her fiancé wasn’t packing quite the size of man-meat she really need to fulfil her sexual urges. Her long hair bouncing away behind her as she rode me, despite not even knowing my name and having only met me a half hour before. Now sweating hard, her pussy nice and wet, and even licking her lips in desire as she pushed up before dropping straight down with a smack onto my cock.

I had an awesome view of proceedings as I laid back and let her do all the work. Taking in her jiggling, perky tits. That look of pleasure across her gorgeous face. How she was wearing a world title normally reserved for male wrestlers to compete for as she bounced away on my dick. And of course the glimpses between her thighs of my dick whenever she moved up just to repeat the motion and ensure I was groaning out in delight along with her. It certainly felt like a scene more suited for a Brothel back room or a porn set rather than a locker room at a television show taping. I had no intention of complaining of course, or of making her stop as she rode away on my dick with force and pace.

“AHHHHH FUCK! MOTHERFUCKER!! AHHHHH MMMMMM...” The former Women’s Champion of promotions such as The Crash, AAA and obvious Impact Wrestling continued to moan out loudly and now without shame. Looking a universe removed from how she acted towards me before seeing the hunk of fat man-meat that she was now bouncing herself silly on. Sweat coating her face and that gorgeous body of hers with still only her tights, pads and boots as she moved up and down on my cock like piston in a machine. “MMMMM!! Gonna… OH FUCK!! GONNA… MMMMM!! F-FUCKING CUM!! AHHHHH...” She gasped out, sounding like she was shocked she was about to hit a high that seemingly her current fiancé couldn’t quite deliver for her. Teeth clenched and fingers slightly dragging down my shirt-covered chest to make me groan. Yet she still rode me as she was lost in her own lustful state so I had to do was just lay back and take it all in. Keeping my finger on the camera button to snap away some wonderful evidence of what the talented wrestler can do outside of the squared circle.

That including witnessing Tessa Blanchard cumming nice and hard on my cock. Staring almost blankly ahead with a trail of drool escaping out of the corner of her mouth and one of her eyes twitching from the intensity of her pleasure. I felt it of course as that already snug enough snatch clamped around my fat cock. A fresh wave of juices come out and flowing over my pole as she kept on bouncing away to ride out that sexual peak. All the while that Impact World title belt around her waist jolting as he body moved up and down on my cock. Eventually her pace slowing down and becoming mistimed as she groaned and gasped, before finally coming to a stop on me.

“T-That… That wasn’t… Hahhhhhh… H-Half bad, kid...” Tessa said, still showing signs of her overconfident ways despite how well fucked and sweat soaked she currently was. Making herself groan as she dismounted my cock and peeled off that title belt from around her midsection. “You can… S-See yourself out… I need a fucking shower...” She said, trying to get up but finding herself rather embarrassing position. Staying on her hands and knees on the floor as she gasped for breath.  
“You’re a very rude host, Tessa...” I teased as I moved not to stand a leave, but instead to get behind her in that inviting position. “After all, I’m not finished yet...” I stated, and emphasised the point by resting my mini-log of a cock against her sexy, rounded backside.  
That feeling made her look back over her shoulder with her eyes wide. “S-Still hard?! There’s no way!” Blanchard said in clear awe, and plenty of lust as she locked onto my fuck-stick.  
“Damn right… So let’s finish the job, shall we?” I stated, reaching down and grabbing her title so I could leave it resting on her lower back above her ass with that shining title plate facing up.

“What do you… AAAAAAAAAHHHH FUUUUUUUUCK!!” The question of the woman named Wrestler of the Year in 2019 at the Impact Year End Awards was soon answered. When I spread those juicy ass cheeks apart and pushed my big, hard cock into her super tight asshole. Making her groan out as her body tensed up, properly getting into the doggy style position as I fucked her from behind. Letting her at least adjust to the feeling of anal sex with such a massive cock as I eased my length in and out of her back passage. I had the feeling that she’d never allowed her fiancé to tap this stunning ass before with how intensely but pleasurably tight she was around my barely lubed up cock. So I planned to make the most out of this chance as I worked my shaft in and out of her booty as I moaned out.

“UHHHHHH!! FUCK! FUUUUCK!! AHHHHHH OOOOOOOOH!!” Blanchard just groaned out, staring over her shoulder at me once again with lust and awe and showing true consent to her ass being invaded as her body even started shifting out of reflex back to meet my pumps. The sweat dripping off her stunning frame onto the floor of her locker room once again as the action started off. “MMMMM… FUCK!! S-So… UHHHHHH!! Fucking big!! MMMMMM!! In my fucking ass!!” She groaned out as she again looked truly defeated and far removed from that bitchy attitude she’d greeted me with before this sexual encounter got started. Her Impact World Championship riding up her back a little before sliding back to bump into the top of her jiggling ass cheeks. That backside shaking deliciously as I made my pumps that extra bit harder once I felt her rear tunnel being used enough to my great size.

That allowed me to properly go to work on her fantastic piece of ass that she had. Pumps coming in stiff and swift to keep her jolting forward and making us both moan out. Having given the history making beauty the full work over by testing out each of her equally pleasurable holes over the course of this sinful ‘review’ of her talents. All leading to this as I fucked her tight ass from behind. Fitting my inches nice and deep between her juicy, rounded butt cheeks with a series of firm pumps. My camera aiming down to capture the sight of all that tanned, tights-covered ass getting filled up as my cock slipped forward into her before reappearing as I kept the motion going with a pornstar smoothness.

Tessa could only groan out, her head lowering as this fresh pleasure and the new sensations of a massive cock stretching her anal passage out like I was trying to resize her overwhelmed her. Only groans and gasps escaping her mouth as she shamefully drooled onto the floor in delight. Getting now more face down, ass up in terms of position but her arms trying, and failing, to keep herself pushed up as her hair now dragged against the floor as she continued to jolt. Leaving me to have to hold my phone in my teeth for a moment but not to pull her up. Just so I could reach around and under her and once more latch the straps of her title belt together so the Championship was secured in place. Sinfully resting at the top of her ass as I pounded her.

Reaching to her actually gave me a new idea as I moved my free hand further. Grabbing a handful of her long, brunette hair so I could give a firm tug and force her head upward. Being rewarded not just with her almost slamming that thick ass back into my body, but hearing a loud and long moan coming from her as she gave in to the roughness. That was all the signal I needed to proceed. Making her cheeks clap nice and loud as I drove into her. Ramming my cock in and out of her tight asshole to send my balls smacking off her body. Pulling on her locks to make her shift into my pumps and keep her groaning out to look more like a stripper whore than a talented pro wrestler. A sight that I made sure to record from pumped full ass to groaning face with rapid snaps taken by my camera.

To my surprise, and showing perhaps a secret submissive side of the usually overconfident stunner, I actually made Blanchard orgasm just from fucking her ass in this rough fashion. Her snatch not even being touched but I heard her loud moans and felt the telling shudders of her body against me. Not to mention how her back passage gripped my fat cock like a vice as further proof. Making me grunt as I kept a firm hold of her long hair to keep pulling her and making her head tilt back as I rammed her ass nice and full with my length. Seeing her arms weaken so it soon became only my hold of her hair really being the only thing keeping her upright as I enjoyed another round of pounding that juicy, full ass with my dick.

Soon enough however, I had to pull out with a groan as I let go of her hair. She shamefully slumped forward with a groan, staying face down and ass up with her prized Impact World Championship still resting over that freshly fucked rump. I couldn’t help myself at that sight as I gripped my cock and started to quickly stroke myself off. Capturing another sight of her defeat in this sexual contest as I sprayed my load across her ass cheeks. My bursts of thick spunk landing high as they stained and splashed over the shining metal of that title belt for a humiliation she should be furious about. Instead she just stayed in place and groaned out, licking her lips as she felt the spurts of my spunk dripping down her tights covered ass to ruin them as well along with coating her booty.

“That’s certainly one to remember for the album...” I commented as I took one last picture of her cum-glazed ass and her now spunk-stained Championship. “Now we’re done, Tessa!” I said with a smile as I stood up so I could move around her.  
“Y-Yeah… If you s-say so...” Tessa groaned, staying with her face resting on the ground in her own sweat and juices that have formed in the puddle under her from this intense fuck.  
“Ah! But before I go...” I say, picking up my Big Book of Wrestling Babes as I moved back to kneel down next to her head. “Could I trouble you for, say, an autograph?”  
“Mmmmm… I think I’ve got time for that...” She almost purred as her half-open, still lusty eyes locked onto me.

* * *

Later on, I took a seat in the stands of the building as a distance away the ring crew were in the process of dismantling the ring following the conclusion of the Impact TV tapings. Giving me plenty of time to take a fresh double page and start writing up my review. Spaces set aside to put the pictures I’d taking during my meeting with Blanchard. Already I had an official 8x10 picture of Tessa posing with that Impact World Championship, signed by her. And an extra autograph on the other page with several ‘kisses’ Xs and a phone number. Along with a set of fitting ‘Diamond’ earrings from her as well.

“There’s no controversy about how good this world class athlete is when it comes to getting down and dirty! Although she comes across as frosty at the start, a good look at your ‘Magnum’ will soon has her warming up and nicely wet as well! You could easily enjoy any hole of hers, but fittingly for a woman who kicks the asses of men frequently? Her stunning, thick ass is perfect to fuck and worth more than any ‘Diamond’ ever could! 10 out of 10!”

With that, I closed up my book and soon made my way out of the building with my mission completed. It’s not every day you get to fuck a World Champion of a company and I’d certainly made the most of it… After all, I would be doing a disservice to my work if I didn’t give it my all! And being balls deep in a mighty fine ass certainly helps along the way!

* * *

While I'm not accepting requests/suggestions for future chapters, feel free to leave any feedback as a comment on this story or via e-mail. Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5 - Bayley

WARNING: The following is a work of erotic fan fiction. The events of which are completely made up and did not happen, and is no true reflection of the characters, promotions, wrestlers, events etc depicted or referenced within. Fantasy is legal. This material is unsuitable to be viewed by those under the legal age limit of viewing pornographic material in your current country of residence. All characters depicted in this fiction are over 18 years of age. I do not own WWE or any of its current or former wrestlers/characters. I am making no money as a result of the writing of this story.

Starring: Bayley (WWE)

The Big Book of Wrestling Babes – Chapter 5

An erotic Impact Wrestling fan-fiction story. 

by DaxG2001 (daxg2001@yahoo.co.uk) 

Codes: Cons, MF, oral, anal.

* * * 

Sometimes it wasn’t quite suitable to just have a camera in someone’s face to film them while you were having sex with them for the purposes of research. Sometimes you have to be a little secretive about it all. Like, for example, kitting out a rented car with hidden cameras and microphones very much like a vehicle used in certain ‘fake’ transport ride pornography websites. Which is why I was waiting outside of a WWE event in the parking lot. Dressed up like a chauffeur (even without a limo) with a black attire of pants, shirt, jacket and even a short hart for good measure. Oh, and holding up a piece of card that I’d written ‘BAYLEY’ onto for my plan to take effect.

And just my luck! The show hadn’t even come close to finishing before out of the back door stormed the former Hugger and now egomaniac Role Model of the WWE, Bayley. The Smackdown Women’s Championship over her shoulder and dragging a travel case behind her. She clearly was so enraged by whatever events happened at the show and with her match that she hadn’t even stopped to change. Clad in a gold version of her tight fitting top and bottoms ring attire which hugged, no pun intended, to her often overlooked rounded chest and her massive, juicy Latina booty. A light shine of sweat on her skin as she short, dark haired beauty marched out.

“Huh? Oh, finally!” She changed course once she’d spotted me and my sigh, easily falling for it. “About time the company gives me my private ride to the hotel!” Bayley snaps in a bitchy tone as she approached me. “Get me the Hell out of here! I don’t even want to wait for Sasha after what happened out there!” She said, dumping the bag at my feet rudely.  
“No problem, Ma’am.” I said with a nod. Picking up her bad as I put it into the back of the car. “Or would you rather I referred to you as Miss Bayley?”  
“Ha! You can call me The Champ...” Bayley smirked, again easily falling for my act as I flattered her. “About time someone gave me my respect around here.” She added as I opened the back-seat for her and let her step in. Checking out that big butt that filled out her ring attire so wonderfully before I closed the door and I got into the driver’s seat. I knew which hotel most of the Superstars were staying at of course, but I was going to take Bayley on a little scenic detour before eventually getting her to that destination.

I drove her for a little while, just going through the streets of the city as she relaxed back, checking out her championship. “Have to say, Champ… It’s a nice honour to have a real celebrity in the back of my car. A true champion as well.”  
“The pleasure is all yours...” Bayley smirked, looking at me through the rear-view mirror.  
“But you must have been in a hurry, Champ. You’re still in your ring attire.” I noted. “Not getting the respect you deserve?”  
“You have no idea!” She rolled her eyes, running a hand through her dark hair. “Ungrateful fans… Jealous bitches coming after my Championship… I swear even my best friend has been acting up! I mean, does anyone know who the Hell I am?? I’m the God damn Role Model of the WWE!” She snapped as she sounded like a spoiled brat instead of the Role Model she claims to be.  
“Very disrespectful Champ...” I smirked, seeing how she was acting up even with a total stranger. “You deserve to be treated a whole, whole lot better than that if you ask me.” I said with a little suggestive tone in my voice.

“Well, I wasn’t… But go on...” She raised an eyebrow, hearing me as my flattering kept me in her very short good books.  
“Well, Champ? Since I’ve never had a real celeb in the back of my car before? I was thinking that I could maybe… Cut you a big discount? In exchange for, say, a real memorable ride…” I boldly said, and my voice not exactly hiding my intentions.  
Bayley laughed for a moment, looking at me. “Oh, you think so? I’m the Champ for a reason… You wouldn’t last five minutes against me, driver...” She arrogantly said back.  
“That so? Sounds like a challenge to me...” I fired back, as I circled the block around the entrance to an underground parking lot again that I’d scoped out earlier in the day.  
“Challenge? It’s a promise.” Bayley smirked. “I make you cum in under five minutes? This ride to the hotel is free. And you pick me up in the morning for my flight.”  
“And if I last? I get to fuck that sweet ass of yours.” I named my terms, glancing at her in the mirror with a confident smile of my own.  
“...Deal.” She slightly hesitated, giving a sign that her much lusted after backside could possibly be a weakness of hers.

With that deal set in solid enough stone, I pulled the car into the parking lot and drove down into a far corner of the empty enough lot so there wouldn’t be any disturbance, but a risk perhaps since the windows weren’t tinted. Turning off the engine as I moved out from the driver’s seat and dropped my hat on the passenger’s. Slipping off my jacket as I moved around to the back seats and invited myself in, casting my coat forward out of the way.

I enjoyed the look of surprise on Bayley’s face when she got a look at my thick, long cock when I undid my pants, seeing her stare and giving her a sign that she was already on the losing path with this little bet. But I didn’t get to fully slide my clothes down when she shoved me to sit on the seats as she got up onto her knees onto it. Putting her title down on the floor for now as she put on a fresh look of confidence.

“Big deal… I deal with big pricks all the time...” She claimed, taking a hold of my shaft and helping to get it hard as she worked her hands up and down along my pole. Giving me a narrow eyed glare with a little smirk.  
“Mmmmm… Want me to start a timer, or...” I commented as I smiled, watching her pump.  
“Or this won’t take long…” She arrogantly claimed as she brushed her short hair back over her neck. Positioning herself over my lap so she was face down, ass up and well within reach of my own hands.

Gripping my base, Bayley guided by thick dick between her surprisingly soft (considering her bitchy nature as of late) and full lips. Making her groan as her mouth had to stretch to handle the size of my thickness as she sunk down to take a couple of inches in. Working over the top as her hand pumped the lower part once in a while. She didn’t even question why I used my hand to brush her short, dark hair out of the way of the side of her face away from me. Allowing the hidden cameras to record the so-called Role Model sucking on the cock of a man she’s only known for a few minutes. Along with my moans as I enjoyed how nicely warm and wet that oral hole was of the WWE Superstar.

“Mmmmmph… Mmmmmm...” Bayley bobbed her head smoothly and at a surprisingly quick pace, but then again she was trying to make me blow early for our bet. Already saliva being applied onto my shaft from her slurps up and down while her hand squeezed my shaft. Seeing her still glaring at me as she gave me this blowjob from the side, perhaps objecting to me holding her often these days mocked hairstyle. But not enough that she pulled off from my fat length as she groaned around me. “Mmmmmphh! Mmmmmm… Hmmmmphhh...” Her head twisted a little. Making the head of my cock sinfully press into the side so her cheek bulged for a few moments when she took me in and out of her mouth. Soon facing straight down as she pushed down further. As if sensing time was rapidly passing and if she wanted to make her boasting true, she needed to work harder on my dick.

“Mmmmm! Fuck… Guess The Champ is hungry...” I smiled, loving how the multi-time Champion’s mouth felt all around my pole as she sucked straight up and down at that swift pace. The naughty slurping sounds echoing around the enclosed space of the back of this car. Her lips pushing down deeper onto me as the Latina beauty worked over my fat white cock. Going down well over the half-way mark as her hand slipped off from holding me. “Mmmmmm… Never knew the Role Model could act like this… Ahhhhhh… Lucky, lucky me, huh?” I teased but my words about being lucky were damn true. Getting taken nice and deep into her pleasurable mouth as she started slipping me beyond even just the confines of her oral hole. Sighing with approval as her throat now gripped my length as she deeply sucked me off and left me soaked with her saliva.

“HHHHLLLKK!! MMMMMMPHH!! MMMMMM HHHHHLLLKKK...” Her hair swayed back and forth as she sucked away. Making herself naughtily gag when she went down deeply but never missing a beat as she blew me like a pornstar. Making her spit drool down to my balls as she bobbed back and forth with the occasional groan let out around my inches. Glancing at me again with a mix of bitchiness and lust when I put my hand on her thick rump and gave an encouraging squeeze. “MMMMMPHHHH!! HHHHHLLLLLRRRHHH… HHHHHHLLLKKKK!!” She wasn’t going to admit defeat yet as she slurped quickly and firmly. Moving her own hand down to grip my balls as they started getting sticky from her saliva. Perhaps trying a trick to rush me over the edge, but I wasn’t even sweating yet. Plenty more in the tank to properly use her so for the moment, I just sat back and let her slurp as she showed off more than impressive oral skills.

To be honest, I hadn’t been keeping strict time on how long this back-seat blowjob had been going on for. Having one of the hottest females in recent sports entertainment history servicing your cock more than distracts you! A glance at my watch told me I’d long pasted the five minute mark a long, long time ago. So this was just me enjoying a reward as I kept her slurping away on me. Feeling my shaft sliding in and out of her snug throat that clutched onto my cock perfectly. Making me think this beauty was a natural Size Queen. She certainly wasn’t groaning in pain or even watering up even as she gagged whenever she forced my dick deep into her mouth. Another glare cast at me as she saw my smile as I moaned. Giving her thick backside another grope as she gave a round of sucks. That pretty face looking perfect with a mouthful of cock for footage I was already looking forward to reviewing after this chapter of my Book was completed.

“Mmmmmm… Hey, Champ? Your five minutes are way, way over...” I informed her with a proud, even as her look told me she already knew that herself.  
She lifted off from me with a groan, glaring again as she sat up. “...Fine! I’ll… I’ll go along with your stupid bet!” Bayley snapped as she stared at me. Or at least tried to, if she didn’t glance at my shaft. “But you’d better make this worth my while.” She warned as she reached down, and pulled her wrestling top up and over her head. Showing off those gorgeous, rounded tits that were often overlooked on her despite their great size.  
“It will be my pleasure, Champ...” I teased, properly taking off my pants and footwear.  
“So what! You handled a blowjob! No way you can handle this ass!” She yelled again, and started sliding down those gold tights. Showing off that magnificent, thick and rounded ass that might be one of, if not the biggest butts to even grace a wrestling ring.

Taking a page out of her book, I didn’t let her finish sliding them fully off. Catching her off guard as I pushed her to make her be on her hands and knees on the back-seat. My hands grabbing that massive rump with her bottoms around her knees. Just as she looked back over her shoulder with a glare I spread her cheeks and dived right in. Making her moan out instantly as I gave a loud, shameless slurp onto her asshole. Nice and tight, as expected. Kissing over it before I started to flick my tongue. Worshipping that booty as it deserves to be with my hands massaging those cheeks for good measure as I started eating that huge ass out.

“MMMMMM… Motherfucker!! MMMMM...” As much as she tried to keep her glare on that pretty face, her moans told the true story of a clear lover of anal action. Gritting her teeth as she looked back. One hand up on the door of the car and the other on the seating as she, despite the ‘protests’, let me tongue that fat ass of hers. Feeling my tongue running up and down the crack, almost touching her snatch but moving back to focus on the tightest of her holes. “At least… UHHHHH!! Warn me before you try something like that! MMMMMM… Son of a bitch… MMMMMM!! Fuck!!” She cursed in almost defiance as well as with her yells of enjoyment. Her body continuing to betray her as she started rocking back towards my mouth as I pleasured her. My hands easily digging into the very ample flesh as I licked at her asshole to make her groan with obvious approval, no matter how she tried to keep a poker face on during it.

I just smiled into that rump, as any red blooded male would. Keeping her ass spread so the perfectly positioned cameras could capture my tongue darting in and out against her puckered entrance as that rear pushed against my motion. Daring to even give her cheek a firm smack to watch her butt jiggle away wonderfully. A little chuckle into her as she glared from the strike, but again didn’t once demand me to stop. Which is why I got on with the task at hand. Pushing my wet tongue forward into that hole. Getting a long groan of delight out of her as I continued dining on her backside like it was my last meal. Making the most of this chance with the arrogant beauty who was acting more like a horny butt-slut than the bitchy Role Model she is on TV.

“MMMMMM… Fuck!! Son of a… AHHHHHH! Fucker!! MMMMM...” Bayley groaned out as she bucked her ass back towards my hungry mouth. Her cheek pressing into the glass of the car door as she groaned out. Her breathing leaving a misty mark appearing briefly on the glass as her big tits swayed underneath her from her stiff pushing back. “MMMMMM… And watch it with those spanks!! MMMMM!! Asshole! MMMMMMM FUCK!!” She complained even as she clearly and loudly moaned from having her rump eaten out. Her pussy already getting wet just from my tongue shoved deep between her juicy cheeks. Of course, I kept on groping and spanking her thickness while I dined away. Making sure that each time she let out a fresh ‘complaint’ about my light roughness, she was instantly moaning out to prove her true feelings about this all.

Deciding to keep on the attack, I moved a hand down and around to underneath her while keeping her rear spread with the other. Running my fingers across her moist lower lips and already drawing a gasp of delight out of the former Hugger. A new reason to smirk into her backside as I tongue-fucked her rear entrance as I worked over that snatch with quick brushes back and forth. Easily getting my tips slick with juices while I left her asshole slick with my saliva as it slowly trickled down her butt crack. My handsome face shoved right into all that ass so I could suck onto her asshole before resuming licking away with a perverted hunger. Loving how her booty was jiggling just from her rocking back onto my tongue, and even feeling the shaking in my hand as her flesh moved all around my fingers even when they dug firmly in.

I pulled away from her ass, taking in some air as I gave her ass another sharp spank to make her gasp. “Sorry, Champ. Your ass was just built to be smacked at bit…” I claimed with a smile that showed I wasn’t sorry one bit.  
“You’re lucky I don’t kick your ass for that shit!” Bayley claimed, as she moved to sit. Finally taking her ring bottoms along with her boots off. However as she glared at me, her look was clearly with a lot of lust in it along with her being pissed off.   
“How about we settle for you getting your ass fucked? Since you did lose the bet after all.” I suggested, sitting back on the back seating of the rented car.  
“And stop going on about that as well!” She ranted, but rather too quickly for someone still supposed to be mad at me took up the offer. Moving to swing a leg over me and facing me as her backside lowered down toward my crotch for a lovely sight for my hidden cameras.

Lining my cock up with her asshole, I eased it up into that lowering backside to make us both moan out as she leaned into me, with her arms over the back of the seating and the top of her dark haired head touching the roof of the car. My hands clutching her ass cheeks, spreading as I started to work my length upward into her thickness. Loving how tight that back passage was all around my tool with our combined saliva acting as a makeshift lube for this anal action. Slowly working my rod in and out of her butt so she could get used to the feeling of such a large invasion into her rear. Her moans showing that despite her bitchy nature I was finding a motion she couldn’t object to as she started to buck towards me on my lap.

“MMMMMM… Oh fuck!! MMMMMM… Oh yeah… Fuck that ass… MMMMM!!” I was pleasantly surprised by her more pleasing to ear demands as that rounded butt worked up and down on my pistoning shaft. Giving me the green light to put more force and pace behind my rhythm which I eagerly did. “MMMMMM… Dirty bastard… AHHHHH!! Motherfucker! MMMMMM!! Yeah, you fucking love my ass, huh?? Fucking pervert… MMMMMM!!” She teased me with dirty talk that fitted more into a porno than a wrestling promo. Her words wonderfully ironic as she accused me (quite accurately!) of being a sexual deviant when she herself was moaning out from having her ass fucked by a man she’s only met tonight. Let alone fucking in the back of my car as our moans echoed sinfully in this tiny space in the back. Room just enough for her to rock against my thrusts between her cheeks.

“AAAAAAAH… Says the woman who agreed to bet her ass… MMMMM!! That she could make me bust a nut in a few minutes… MMMMMM!! FUCK… With just her mouth!” I fired back with a grin. Loving the banter but enjoying that feeling of her very snug back passage working over my pole as she bounced on me even more. Getting the best seat in the house as I watched her large breasts jiggle away right in front of my face as I worked my cock deeper into that stunning rump. Keeping her cheeks spread wide not just so my cock could smoothly plunge up into her tightness. I was making sure the cameras recording the first ever Women’s Grand Slam and Triple Crown Champion in the WWE taking some deep anal action like a pornstar pro. Much to both of our moaning delight, even if she still kept up her arrogant mocking while I fucked her. “AHHHHH… So which of us is the biggest pervert now, huh Champ? MMMMM...”

“MMMMMM!! Damn right I’m the Champion! MMMM!! I’m the fucking… AHHHHH FUCK!! The fucking Role Model of the WWE!! MMMMMM...” She groaned, as sweat started forming across her gorgeous face. Her short, dark hair swaying back and forth as she jolted against my body so she could ride my cock as I thrust up between her massive, rounded butt cheeks. Her hands moving without her even thinking much of it from just over the seating to gripping my shoulders. Another sign she was loving more than she was letting on how I was giving it to her and her one of a kind ass. “UHHHHH!! There ain’t… MMMMM!! A fucking bitch in the WWE… MMMM!! No, the whole fucking world who can… AHHHHH SHIT!! Fucking do what I can do! MMMMM!!” She boasted even as she took a stiff dicking into her booty. Her cheeks jiggling away as they raised and lowered onto my thrusting shaft. Yet again because of how much sexy, dark toned flesh was there with her rump her cheeks easily jiggled away even as I firmly held her in this riding position on me.

“MMMMM!! Fuck yeah you are, Champ! MMMMM… This ass is fucking amazing...” I didn’t need to sugar coat the obvious from how much I was moaning out myself. The windows of this car starting to steam up as I fucked that magnificent, thick backside with a stiff and steady pace. Her ass now smacking down against my crotch so that slap rang out along with our moans. Filling her back passage up nicely and deep with my fat, long cock. “MMMMM… So this is how the Role Model does it, huh? MMMMM FUCK!! MMMMMM… Taking it up the ass… MMMMM!! Like you’re a fucking pornstar?” I kept the dirty talk going, knowing it was hot alone that the former Hugger who used to be so sweet and innocent now spouted out erotic filth like it was second nature to her. Sneaking in a firm smack onto her bouncing behind as she worked over my cock as I fired up thrust after firm thrust into her snug asshole.

Bayley licked her lips, glancing back at me as she kept working that rear over almost all my length. “MMMMMM… My ass is better than some slutty pornstar… MMMM!! The best fucking ass you’ll ever have! And don’t… MMMMM!! You fucking forget it!!” She bragged before she moaned out. Looking forward out of the back window of the car she’s fucking in but not focused at anything in particular. Thinking she can get away with letting her poker face slip so a shameless look of complete pleasure comes across her face. Having no idea she’s looking right at another hidden camera was her hair swings back and forth as she keeps on riding my dick with her juicy ass. “MMMMM!! I’m better at wrestling than anyone else… MMMMM FUCK!! FUCKER!! So damn fucking right I’m better at fucking!! MMMMMMMM FUUUUUUCK!!” She groaned out, smirking again as she moved back. Squashing all that cake of her rump down into my crotch before she rocked back and forth. Hands on the roof to tease us both as we let out groans of delight from the motion.

“MMMMMM… I can see that… You’re damn good, Champ...” I continued to stroke her ego as she eased off my cock.  
“Good?!? I’m the fucking best!” She snapped with but with a smirk as she moved from the back seat. Putting her head through the gap between the front seats as her tits hung downward. Bending over with legs spread invitingly as that ass was pushed out towards me. “Want me to prove it? Come fuck my ass and see for yourself, you fucking nasty bastard! Pervert!! With your big, dumb, fucking huge fucking cock!” She ranted as she licked her lips. Glancing back like she was wondering why I wasn’t stuffing her full already.  
“If you insist, Champ...” I grinned moving behind her as I had to carefully position myself to not block the camera hidden in the ceiling. The low headroom meaning I titled my head to the side and leaned a bit over for an awkward angle on my end of things. Still getting the great sight of her rump as I pushed my dick back into her rump with a moan. Clasping onto her hips as I resumed business for both myself and the recording cameras to get us both moaning out.

“UHHHHH!! MMMMM FUCK!! YEAH!! MMMMMMMM… Yeah!! Fucking like that!! MMMMM!! Fuck my Role Model ass nice… MMMMM!! Nice and fucking deep! You dirty fuck!! MMMMM!!” She kept sinfully mocking me. Trying to act like she was pure and wholesome while my fat, and long white cock was ploughing away into her juicy Latina ass. Those cheeks rippling away with each pump I delivered. Making her easily moan out anytime I slipped either deep into her back passage or pulled a few inches out of her tightness so I could swiftly repeat the motion. “MMMMM!! Come on! AHHHHH!! Harder, you bastard!! MMMM!! DEEPER!! FUCK MY ASS MMMMM!!” The multi-time Champion demanded between her loud, shameless groans. Her pussy soaking wet without even been directly touched once during this sexual encounter. That ass now clapping back against my toned midsection as I drove in deep. Having gone from moaning over the back seats to crying out in delight between the front ones as I hammered away into her juicy butt. Giving the hidden camera on the front dash the perfect sight of her gorgeous, pleasured-coated face as the sweat dripped from her nose and chin.

“MMMMMM!! FUCK!! Fucking take it, Champ! Take it… MMMMM!! Like the Role Model you are...” I smiled, knowing my words had a double meaning as I helped make her look like a seasoned pornstar than the talented, if not now arrogant, sports entertainer she actually is. Giving the camera right above us the perfect downward shot of her thick ass rippling away each time her body connected with mine as I made her jolt back and forth in response to my rough thrusts. Perspiration forming over me now while the windows of the car were completely steamed up so anyone passing by would know there was something sinful going on inside. My hands still helping myself to the odd grope or a firm smack into her jiggling cheeks, and she was not at such a state of lust that she barely registered the smacks as she moaned away from my thrusts.

“MMMMMM FUUUUUUCK!! AHHHHHHH FUCKER!! FUCK!! MMMMMMMM...” Her dark haired head was tilted down now as her fingers dug into the sides of the front seats she was clutching onto as the pleasure continued to build inside her from this wild and rough anal action. Almost going face down, ass up as her booty was still stuck out at me and her rounded breasts swung back and forth in time with the rocking her sweat-coated frame was doing. “UHHHHH!! YESSSSSSSSSSS MMMMMM!! FUCK ME!! FUCK MY ASS!! YOU FUCKING… HUNG… FUCKING… BASTARRRRRRD MMMMMMM!!” She was ranting almost in delirious delight now as she took my cock balls deep into her stunning, plump backside. Ass rippling away deliciously. Licking her lips with approval as more sweats pours off her than she does even for a Championship defence. 

All I could do was grunt and thrust, making sure my body position didn’t block the view of too many cameras so I had plenty of ‘research material’ of my encounter with the former Tag Team, NXT, Smackdown, and Raw Women’s Champion. Giving her and her stunning body, especially that full and rounded ass I was balls deep inside, the kind of fucking she deserves. My crotch smacking off her cheeks over and over again as I stuffed my fat white cock straight into that Latina booty. More than building up a healthy layer of sweat over my own toned, but far from Superstar body. More than making up for that I hammered away into her like I was more suited for being on the starring role on a porn shoot than ‘writing’ a book about who the best fuck in women’s wrestling is.

“FUCK!! FUCK MY ASS!! YES YOU BASTARD!! FUCK!! FUCK ME!! FUCK FUCK FUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!!” She yelled out as her body jolted back and forth to send her tits swinging and keep her ass shaking as it clapped back sharply into my crotch. Shamelessly moaning out and demanding her stunning, large backside be pounded over and over even as I’d been gladly doing all that and then some long before this position. The multi-time former Champion in the WWE all too happy to turn this rental car into a tiny sex den as the force of our motion gave the full meaning to ‘If this car is rocking’ as her moans were so loud that anyone passing by would easily tell someone was getting a pounding to remember. “UHHHHHH!! DON’T YOU DARE FUCKING STOP!! KEEP… AHHHHH!! KEEP! FUCKING! MY!! ASS AHHHHHHHH MMMMMM!!”

I had a feeling from her loud, long moaning but I got confirmation of her orgasm when I felt her pack passage clamping like a vice, but in very pleasurable fashion, around my cock as I pistoned in and out of her booty. I couldn’t see from my position, fucking her hard and fast up the ass from behind, but her groaning told me all I needed to know. I’d just check back the footage afterwards to witness her snatch impressively leaking juices even without being touched at all by either of us. Her orgasm so intense she came hands free to leave her fluids dripping onto the car floor to go with the sweat from both of us.

Of course, that tightening had an effect on me as well as I grunted. Barely able to manage another round of pumps between those juicy, full cheeks before I had to pull my throbbing cock out of her rear. Taking a moment to admire how I’d left her asshole gaping from the hard fucking of her magnificent butt. I had considered maybe turning Bayley around to see if she’d take a money shot, but with her panting for air and still bent over, I had a target enough to work with right in front of me. Besides, having spent most of this encounter tapping this rump nice and deep? It’d be wrong to not finish off on it.

It didn’t take too many strokes from my pulsing dick before I let out a low and long moan. Shooting hot streaks of thick spunk across her giant, rounded Latina ass. Making her groan as she felt the shots splashing across both of her rounded cheeks. The seed dripping down the sides, the front and into her crack as I more than generously painted her backside. Her body even reacting to it with a slight sway as I emptied my sizeable load onto her butt. Cum now dripping down, joining the mess of sweat and her juices already forming in the shallow pool underneath her. The sight easily leaving me grinning as I stroked out the final drops from my fat, white cock and wiped them off onto her dark toned skin.

“Mmmmmmm… Dirty bastard… Making a fucking mess like that over your Role Model...” Bayley groaned out, running a hand through her short, sweat-soaked hair as she looked back at me. “What do you have to say for yourself?”  
“What? You did take it like a Champ, Champ.” I said with a laugh, and I meant that in more ways than one. “If you think that’s filthy, Bayley? That’s not the end of it.”  
“Well, you do still need to drive me back to my hotel...” She said, shifting back as cum continues to drip from her ass. “And damn it, I need some tissues or something.”  
“Oh no, Bayley… I was more meaning the fact that, uh, driving cars like this? They’re fitted out with CCTV cameras...” I said as a lie, covering up the fact I’d had hidden cameras fitted to capture her sinful actions.

Bayley’s eyes widened, staring at me. “You motherfucker...” She glared again, back in her bitchy mode before she started to smirk. “I knew something was up… The WWE wouldn’t just pay for my transport all of a sudden… So spill it, pervert. What do you want from me to not blackmail me?” She said, sounding impressed that someone got one over on her.  
“Blackmail? Oh no, nothing like that…” I stated, pulling out a tissue box from a side pocket on one of the doors for her. “But what I need from you? Well, how about an autograph…?”

* * *

Later on in the night, in a different parking lot, I sat on the driver’s seat as I had all the doors open to let the scent of sex air out from the vehicle along with the cleaning products I’d used to clear away the sweat and juices from the floor in the back. Smiling as I looked over the double page spread I’d set aside for Bayley’s entry with spaces ready for screen caps from the hidden camera footage to put in. On one page, a freshly signed promotional picture of Bayley with her Smackdown Championship that she’d signed for me proudly stating ‘YOUR ROLE MODEL!’ along with another signature, and a phone number, on the other side saying ‘GIVE ME A FREE RIDE ANY TIME, PERVERT!!!’ along with a little lock of her now famous short dark hair for good measure.

I wrote up my ‘review’ of her sexual skills onto the page under her autograph: ‘She might not have that side ponytail to tug on any more, but Bayley sure knows how to still give a cock a real friendly ‘hug’. Her mouth wonderfully wet and warm, and far more suited for sucking than hurling insults! Her finest asset of course is that outstanding, incredible ass of hers. Simply made for licking and fucking as she can take a hammering and give a wild ride in equal measure. Truly she’s setting such a high standard for any woman that anyone looking to engage in anal should learn from and look up to this Role Model! 10 out of 10!’

With that, I closed up my book and set it down on the passenger’s seat. Glancing back at the rear seats I’d been fucking Bayley over earlier on. I might lose my deposit for this rental from the smell alone, let alone if they discover where I’d been opening up parts in order to hide the spy cameras… But surely any price is a small price to pay for getting to tap one of the finest, thickest asses in all of pro wrestling history! And there’s no price too high to pay in the name of research, of course…

* * *

While I'm not currently accepting requests or suggestions for chapters to write, feel free to leave any feedback as a comment on this story. Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6 - Shazza McKenzie

WARNING: The following is a work of erotic fan fiction. The events of which are completely made up and did not happen, and is no true reflection of the characters, promotions, wrestlers, events etc depicted or referenced within. Fantasy is legal. This material is unsuitable to be viewed by those under the legal age limit of viewing pornographic material in your current country of residence. All characters depicted in this fiction are over 18 years of age. I do not own SHIMMER or any other independent promotion, or any current or former wrestlers/characters. I am making no money as a result of the writing of this story.

Starring: Shazza McKenzie (indies, SHIMMER)

The Big Book of Wrestling Babes – Chapter 6

An erotic pro wrestling fan-fiction story. 

by DaxG2001 (daxg2001@yahoo.co.uk) 

Codes: Cons, MF, oral.

* * * 

In order to get the highest quality photos for my Big Book of Wrestling Babes, I’d like to think that I’ve gotten the hang of snapping some pictures every now and then. Sure, using screenshots from videos works well but there’s a nice thrill about taking a shot of some filthy action going on. Especially when you’re taking part in it. So being able to pass myself off as a professional photographer does have its advantages and not just for having a press pass to use either now and then.

“And… Perfect! Great stuff.” I said, snapping one last picture for the official shoot. The woman on the small basic set being the gorgeous Australian wrestler, the ‘Heartcore’ blonde (but also known for her bright pink hair look) Shazza McKenzie. Doing a photoshoot for her fans on a well known pay-to-support website. “That’s definitely a winner, McKenzie. OK, we’re done here everyone. Let’s pack up and we can head on home now.” I said with a chuckle, taking the camera off the tripod as the small crew I’d hired gave polite applause for the finish of the work.

McKenzie smiled as she came over to me as I moved onto the white screen set while the other crew members packing up equipment to take it away. The woman who has worked for SHIMMER Women’s Athletes along with matches for AEW and NXT was clad not in her traditional wrestling attire. Instead a sexy set of white with leopard print bra and panties which showed off her stunning, thickly curved body and pushed her sizeable breasts up and together. “Let me see?” She said in her thick accent, and smiling as I showed her the last snap taken. “That does look good, mate! I had my doubts about this shoot, but yeah I think it’s gonna turn out real nice.” She added with a smile.

“Doubt? How so?” I asked, looking at the scantily clad beauty.   
“Well, this shoot came out of the blue and I hadn’t heard of you before… But you did seem to have some recommendations from some pretty big names that I reached out to...” McKenzie said, looking me over with a little suspicion.  
“Hope it wasn’t anything bad.” I stayed smiling, as I knew that some of the previous entries to my Book would certainly give me a good rating but nothing to do with picture taking skills.  
“Well, that depends… For example, that Book over there...” She pointed to my Big Book resting by my equipment bag. “You’ve been clutching that thing all day… And from some of my friends who have worked in the States and elsewhere? They’ve told me all about a certain ‘journalist’ who has been ‘researching’ for a certain book of his...” Shazza stood with hands on her hips and a sly little smirk.  
“Ah, I see...” I raised my hands up like I was a captured criminal. “Guilty as charged. I suppose it was only a matter of time before someone else caught on to what I’m up to...” I said with a shameless chuckle.

“And yet you went to the trouble to put all this together just to try your luck? You’re a troublemaker, aren’t you mate?” McKenzie again looked me over and I could tell that she wasn’t exactly objecting. “For a pervert, you’ve got some guts.”  
“Pervert? Me? Well, you might not be wrong there...” I nodded my head. “But I was serious about giving you the photos from today’s shoots.”  
“Oh? Really...” She raised an eyebrow with suspicion at me. “And what would the catch be?”  
“Catch? Oh, no catch… Just let’s say, a sizeable discount to how much this will cost per shoot… If you help me fill out an entry into my Book.” I boldly said, taking a moment to check out the Australian blonde.  
“Now the truth comes out...” She narrowed her eyes a bit, but smirked still. “Mate, since you know who you’re dealing with her? You should know that I’m not just called Heartcore for no reason. I can break hearts too…” She said with a flirty edge to her voice.  
“So, you accept? We have a deal?” I said, still keeping the camera on ready to snap as I blatantly checked out her rack.

“Mate, that’s only if you can last...” Shazza replied, before she answered that question by lowering herself down to her knees on the white sheeting covered floor. Her hands working to undo my belt then lower my pants. Soon gasping with wide eyes when she was caught off guard by my fat, long dick almost smacking her in the cheek. Making her so stunned she didn’t even hear me snapping a picture of the look of cock-shock on her pretty face from seeing my meat. “T-They weren’t kidding about how fucking big you were!!” She said, showing she’d indeed done some research about me. Seeing my cock up close as her hand captured me. Starting to pump as she worked me over with the same hand that clearly still had her wedding ring on. Adding another filthy element to this all since it was clear she agreed to my shoot knowing who I was, what I was after out of her and even perhaps that she was planning on fucking me all along.

“Good to know I’ve gotten some five star ratings that actually matter...” I said, watching as the talented wrestler who has appeared for NXT and AEW in the past stroked my cock. Her gorgeous face leaning in as she ran her tongue across the head of my dick. Staring up at me with narrowed, but lusty eyes as she saw me clearly taking a couple pictures of the real action I’d come here for. Hearing the clicks clearly now not stopping her from working over my dick with this little double team. Pumping the shaft with her hand while her tongue circled around the head to lightly coat saliva over my crown. “Mmmmmm… Better not disappoint a fan then...” I added to joke as I moaned. Seeing her big Aussie tits jiggling a little from her arm working as she stroked me off and lapped at my bell-end. Even spitting down onto me so her hand could work that saliva over my pole with experienced skill.

“Snapping sex pics as well? You are a dirty wanker, aren’t you?” Her dirty talk was nicely hot with her thick accent. But she muffled herself soon enough when she parted her lips. Taking my dick inside her warm, wet mouth to really make me moan as she started to suck me off. Brushing her blonde hair back over the shoulders as I watched her full lips sink up and down onto the top part of my pole. “Mmmmmphh! Mmmmmm...” She groaned around me as she worked her head back and forth in a nice smooth motion. Keeping her hand clutching my base for the odd stroke now and then. Mostly just using her mouth to pleasure me as she took me in and out between her full lips. Her expression still looking partly pissed off that I’d arrange this all just to fuck her, but clearly having desire for a good time and especially my fat dick that she was slurping along. Starting to get my inches properly coated with her saliva from that very willing motion.

I watched through the screen of the camera I was holding to watch her dish out this lovely blowjob onto my dick. An added thrill knowing that she was blowing me with such energy despite the fact that I’m not the man she’s happily married to. Her lips gliding along my pole to keep me moaning and feeling the occasional slap of my tongue up against the underside of my dick as it passed between her lips. That pretty face of hers sliding down further towards my crotch as her hand lifted off from me to go onto her own body. Putting on a further show as she squeezed her own tit, and I couldn’t help but stare at the bounce and the outline of nipple in her underwear. But still focusing my camera onto the sight of her slurping along my dick for some red hot pictures that certainly would break the Terms of Service for most ‘fan support’ websites out there.

“Mmmmmmphh! Mmmmmmm!! Mmmmmm...” The former Heart of SHIMMER Champion groaned around my prick with desire as she worked back and forth. Showing off her skill in the art of oral sex as she effortlessly used her hand to keep brushing back her sometimes dyed pink hair back out of the way so I had the clear shot of her facial features. Her eyes still clearly lusty as she gazed up, knowing full well I was taking pictures of her sucking dick and perhaps from her moans vibrating around my shaft that was a turn on in itself. A scent of arousal filling the air of this empty photoshoot as I watched the saliva coat me as it slowly trickled down her chin. Drops landing onto the exposed skin of her chest as her mounds lightly bounced a bit from the motion her upper body was doing to work over my dick.

Her hand stroked over my thigh as she pushed down onto me. Making herself gag with wide eyes as she took a size of dick that she didn’t appear to be too used to which made me smirk behind the camera as I still aimed it down at her. Muffled defiance let out around my member as she continued to bob up and down at a steady, sinful pace before she again ventured down deep onto me. This time closing her eyes as she gagged, determined to try and handle all of me as she rocked her head along my size. Certainly pleasuring me as I moaned out and had to use both hands to keep my snapping camera steady. Capturing the moment her nose pressed into my crotch to take me into her throat before she gagged again. Pulling up and off with a lusty groan before she spat a big wad of saliva onto my bell-end so it could drip.

“Mmmmm… Bonza, mate...” Shazza smirked as she stayed down on her knees. Reaching back as she unclipped her bra. Freeing her rounded breasts as they bounced free with predictable hardened nipples. “Been a long while since someone could last with me like that.”  
“Just a shame your fans on that support Website won’t get to see the proof...” I joked, watching her shed the little clothing she has on.  
"And what makes you think you’re keeping all those pictures?” She kept that confident, sexy look on her face as she moved onto her side. Sliding her panties down to show off a tellingly moist looking pussy. “You’ve still got to earn this ‘entry’ into your bloody pervy Book of yours...” McKenzie reminded him as she tossed the soaked panties to the side out of the way.  
“And I think entry is the fitting word for right now...” I said, moving down as I first put the camera down on the floor to face her, setting a timer setting to take pictures every so often before I moved behind her, laying on my side as I lifted her thick leg up into the air.

“Bloody puns as well? You’d better be worth it, or I’m gonna… MMMMMM...” Her warning was cut off by a moan caused by me sliding my dick bareback into her tight, wet pussy with an approving groan of my own. I had a feeling the sexy beauty would have a fantastic feeling snatch to match her stunning looks as I was very happy to be proven right. Feeling great inside her before I’d even started to move. Which of course I soon did, sliding slowly back until just the head and an inch was still within her before I pushed in. Allowing her to adjust to the feeling of being stretched by a nicely fat length as I got to work. Establishing a rhythm to bang the curvy Australian with as I took her on her side from behind.

“MMMMMM… This might be worth it all after all… AHHHHHHHH! MMMMMM...” The busty blonde admitted as she looked back at me with those eyes still full of lust as she moaned out her approval for both my cock and smooth, experienced thrusts. Even though she’s a happily married woman, and I’m certainly not the man who put the wedding ring on her finger that she still clearly has on. “MMMMM… That all you’ve got? Come on! MMMMM!! FUCK!! I’ve heard you’ve got more than that in you! MMMMMM...” She was getting bold now herself as the pleasure continued to flow through her. Her gaze locked onto me as I almost wished I has the camera set to record video to capture her naughty words as well. More than settling for getting snaps of her being fucked deep by my fat dick as I kept her leg raised so the camera got that clear view of me stuffing her snatch over and over.

“AHHHHHH… Your wish is my command...” I replied with a chuckle. Doing as the horny wrestler demanded as I picked up the pace. My thrusts sliding in deeper. The pace of my motion quickening. The force behind each motion to send my shaft along her tight love tunnel to stretch her increasing. All of that adding up to make her blonde haired head tilt back as she moaned with approval. Her body now starting to jolt along the floor of this photoshoot area and causing her breasts to jiggle in delicious fashion. I was getting a good view from laying behind her myself as I got to see her thick, rounded backside rippling a little whenever I pumped forward to fill her box up and make us both moan. More than testing out what her snatch could handle as I carried out my very physical ‘review’ of her sexual talents that go with her in-ring ability.

“OH FUCK! MMMMM… Yeah… MMMMM!! Dirty fucking bastard… MMMMM!! Fuck that pussy! MMMMM...” She groaned out her demands, eyes closed and mouth open in a sexy O-shape as she took my big fat cock. Filling up her Australian twat with ease as my crotch started to smack off of her gorgeous body. My balls connecting with her snatch when I drove in and the slap ringing out along with out moans easily masked the sounds of the occasional snap from the camera just a few feet away from this action. Turning what was a photo shoot for loyal subscribers into a porno casting as I tested out what her wet, snug pussy could handle with pump after balls deep pump into her dampness. “MMMMM!! FUCK!! AHHHHHHH… F-FUCK!! MMMMMM...” She purred, her hand running down her side before finding my hand holding her leg for an approving stroke which ended up showing off again her wedding ring to the camera as I gave this beauty some red hot, cheating sex that she clearly was loving. Proven by her other hand giving her rounded tit a grope as her breast bounced in her grasp.

“MMMMM… For a woman nicknamed ‘Heartcore’… MMMMM… You sure feel and look like you’re more suited… AHHHHH… For the more ‘hardcore’ kind of action...” I said as I groaned in pleasure. Daring to joke as I pumped briskly and smoothly into her box as I took her nice and deep with this laying on her side position. The white sheeting under us creasing a bit from how her body has been shifting back and forth in response to my stiff pumps. Keeping her leg still held up as I plunged my dick into her damp slot to fill her up to the limit with my dick. Gazing over her until I locked eyes with her to get another lusty stare from her as she licked her lips. Clearly she was loving how good I was giving it to her, but using her ‘anger’ over my attempt to trick her with this photography set-up as an excuse to get harder action from me. As trade offs go? That was a deal I was more than happy to sign up to.

“MMMMM… And you’re a nasty pervert… Making a wife cheat on her husband...” Shazza teased back with a smirk, although clearly she was just as willing in all of this as I was. If not more so since she knew from even before the start who I was and what I’d try to do with her.  
“Making? Miss McKenzie, I don’t recall forcing you to do anything with me…” I noted, before I made us both groan as I pulled out of her twat. “You very much said yes...”  
“I just wanted to see what the bloody hype was about, mate...” McKenzie claimed as she moved over onto her knees. “Now lay down! Let’s see if you can handle Heartcore in full effect...”  
“Yes, ma’am!” I chuckled as I did as ordered. But positioning myself perfectly so that with spread legs the camera would get a shot up by body to see her working over my dick.

The woman known for looking as stunning with bright dyed pink hair as she is with her current blonde look just smirked at me. Moving to mount my cock with her thick, juicy ass facing the still snapping away camera. Reaching down as she lined my already familiar shaft up with her snatch as she once again took me deep inside of her with a loud moan. Lowering down until her body rested on my crotch and she could place her hands onto my toned chest as she gave me a saucy and shameless look. Starting to show off her talents once again as she started to rock back and forth on me in order to work my length into her wet but still very snug pussy to my clear, moaning approval as my hands went up to her midsection to hold her in place.

“MMMMMM FUCK! OOOOOOOOOH… MMMMMM!!” Her thick Aussie accent made her moans even hotter as she worked back and forth on my shaft. Fucking herself nice and stiffly onto my pole so she shifted back to take me almost balls deep when she pushed her backside back and made her cheeks jiggle. Giving the camera a great view of not just her rump but her dripping twat as it pumped along my fuck-stick. Laying down, I got to select from three equally red hot viewpoints. Down at my crotch to watch my dick vanish up into her wetness. Above to her jiggling chest as her breasts swung sexily from the motion she was using to ride my cock. Then of course all the way to see the look of pleasure across McKenzie’s stunning face as she stared down lustfully at me. Clearly loving how I was proving that the stories she’d heard about me and my quest to fill up my Big Book of Wrestling Babes with women like her were all true and then some.

A woman as talented and stunning as her isn’t just satisfied with testing out a man however. Soon changing tactics as she leaned back to be vertical on my dick as she smirked with confidence and desire back down at me. Starting now to bounce as her hands ran up her sides. Moaning louder as the loud slap of her thick butt smacking down into me rang out along with our moans. Filling herself up balls deep over and over as she rode my cock with a pornstar perfect pace. Sweat starting to roll down her body as she groaned out and her blonde hair swung in the air behind her from the stiff riding she was delivering onto me. Not looking like she was happily married to another man from the way she raised and lowered quickly on my prick like she’d been starved of sex for months and with loud groans of her own to match.

“MMMM FUCK!! FUCK! AHHHHHHH… MMMMMM SHIT!! Fucking… AHHHHH!! FUCK ME!! MMMMM!!” She cursed loudly, tossing her hair back as her hands took a hold of her shaking titties for a deep grope, just adding to the pleasure. Making me wish I had the camera for a Point Of View shot but knowing it was snapping away to capture my cock appearing and then vanishing up into a wet snatch along with her rounded, rippling booty being recorded for good measure. Loving how she was getting wild on my dick with a wonderful, swift and energetic riding rhythm. Sliding my palms up her sides as she rode me, only for her to grab onto my hands and force them straight onto her chest. “MMMMM!! OOOOOOOOH!! FUCK!! MMMMMM...” She gazed at me and I didn’t need any further orders. My hands going to work squeezing her breasts to make her head tilt. Groping away and teasing her hard nipples with my fingers to keep her moans coming while her own palms clutched mine to hold me and further encourage my feeling up of her. Once again making her unintentionally show off her wedding ring as the horny wife willingly, and a little too eagerly, cheats on her man with a man she’s only just met today.

“MMMMM!! FUCK YESSSSS!! DIRTY BASTARD!! MMMMMM!! OOOOOOOOOOH FUUUUUCKK!!” Sweat coats her already gorgeous facial features as she bounces away over and over on me like a pogo stick on overdrive. Licking her lips as she worked up and down me with such speed and force that I wasn’t even getting a chance to thrust up into her. Such was her clearly lusty motion for some hard action she’s rarely been able to get it seems. Lucky for me as I gladly laid back and watched. Letting her do most of the work as I just had to take it which many a red blooded wrestling fan would struggle to handle with such a superb, wet and snug piece of pussy like this riding away on them. “MMMMMM!! FUCK FUCK FUCK!! MMMMM!! FUCKING BIG… UHHHHH!! FUCKING COCK! DEEP FUCKING IN ME!! MMMMMM...” Her strong accent continued to make her dirty talk filthier than most pornos could ever hope to replicate. Some strands of her blonde locks sticking to her cheek as the beauty who has competed in AEW and NXT worked away sharply and quickly on my dick. Keeping her ass smacking down onto my crotch each time she dropped down to fill herself up balls deep with my member.

“MMMMMM… FUCK… Oh, oh shit… MMMMM...” McKenzie found herself having to stop on my lap. Taking a long moment to take in air as she ground her snatch down into me to keep us both groaning.  
“So, still doubting me now, Miss McKenzie?” I teased, watching her take a clear break from that wild riding. “Maybe it’s time I showed you what I can as well? Or at least, again here… Since you already did your homework about me before this all got started.” I made sure to reminder her of the fact she knew full well who I was, what I was planning, and that the outcome would be hot and heavy like this if she let it continue.  
“About time you put some work in, you flaming pervert...” Shazza replied with another sexy smirk. Dismounting me and already showing me what she wanted. Getting down onto her hands and knees in front of me to stick her juicy rump out towards me.  
“You have such a way with words… I can tell why your husband popped the question!” I dared to tease her, even as it got me a glare from her as I reminded her of her adultery. Scooping up my camera to turn off the timer to manual before I got into position. Sliding my dick into that already familiar twat of her from behind and able to push in deeply with just the penetration.

“MMMMMM… Y-YOU FUCKER!! MMMMMM!!” Her glare soon softened as I gave her another dose of good, hard sex as I filled her snatch up with my length. Her thick cheeks soon clapping loudly as they bounced off my crotch. Going balls deep into her slot again and again with a piston-like motion to fuck her from behind. Staring down at her sexy, rounded ass through the screen of the camera I was holding as I used the POV view to capture my cock going into her snatch before reappearing soon after as I repeated the motion. “MMMMM!! BASTARD… MMMMMM FUUUUUUCK!! MMMMM...” Groaning out as I glanced up and saw the beauty I was banging staring back with that burning desire and a bite of her lower lip. Knowing how wrong and filthy this all was, and even more so with her knowing full well I was just carving a notch in the bedpost by getting a piece of her. Her lusty expression making me think that fact turned her on knowing she was fucking a man that she wasn’t married to and it all being captured with smutty photographs for good measure.

There was no way I couldn’t capture the sight of that juicy booty rippling away each time I pumped forward to stuff her slot full with man-meat. Sure, I was missing out on seeing the full shot of her moaning face and the sweat dripping off her. Or the sight of her breasts swinging back and forth. That jiggling of her rear getting even more profound as to my groaning delight the former Heart of SHIMMER Champion was pushing back firmly against my motion. Her timing clearly experienced let alone stiff as she rocked back just as I pumped into her. Insuring I would get stuffed in deep to her still snug but now dripping wet love tunnel with every pump towards her I delivered. My heavy balls slapping off her body as I took her on the crumpled sheets covering the floor of this photoshoot seat as they got stained from sweat that was rolling off both of us.

“FUCK… FUCK!! MMMMMM!! FUCK!! AHHHHHH...” McKenzie groaned out, her head lowering as the pleasure along with the hard pace and the length of time this encounter has been going on for all taking a toll on the talented, beautiful Australian wrestler. Still shifting back and forth, fucking herself stiffly on the dick being plunged in to the hilt into her still needy and wet pussy. “MMMMMM!! FUCK… FUCK ME!! D-DON’T STOP Y-YOU… AHHHHHHH FUCK!! YOU FLAMING… FUCKING… B-BASTARD AHHHHHH MMMMMM!!” She just managed to moan out as her sometimes bright pink but currently blonde hair left strands stuck across her pretty face from all the sweat as she bucked back into my pumps. Yet able to still look back, showing a look of lust that matched her sinful words as I stuffed her Australian snatch full with my member again and again,

Of course I was feeling the effects too of giving it to this married beauty nice and hard like not only a woman as talented in the ring like her deserves, but can clearly handle with a curvy, stunning body like hers. Briskly ramming my shaft in and out of her snatch as I kept her booty rippling away and leaving her tunnel sinfully stretched out to accept the shape of my length. One hand keeping my camera steady as I snapped away some pictures more suited for a porn photoset that the pay-to-support website this shoot had started of as being for. Capturing the sight of my inches sliding back from out of her wet, still needy hole with this classic doggy style position. Before my length plunged back in as my crotch met her thick booty, resulting in my cock vanishing completely into her.

“AHHHHH… AHHHHHH!! F-FUCK! FUCK!! AHHHHHH MMMMMMMM...” Her hands clawed at the sheeting she was on, making it rip and showing off her wedding ring again as her head tilted back in delight. Suddenly cumming nice and hard over my cock to leave me groaning and grinning as her pussy clamped around me to test my own limits, especially since I was still ploughing into her bareback into the happily married woman. “MMMMM… AHHHHHH!! MMMMM...” Her body more jolted than just pushing back into me as she gasped out. The pleasure rocking through her curvy, sweat-coated body as she shifted when my stiff pumps slammed into her from behind. The woman nicknamed Heartcore more than proving she can handle the hardcore action of a very XXX-rated sort as she still managed to look back at me with a lewd, shameless smile of approval as I fucked her though an orgasm she’s not likely to forget.

However, as much as I would have loved to stay pounding away into her, I knew better than to risk the drama to say the least that could come with leaving a creampie inside of a woman that’s married to another man. Pulling out and making us both groan out as I stood up and moved around. Letting out a brief chuckle as she almost read my mind knowing what I was planning. Moving onto her knees and looking up with a red hot look of want even after her sexual high as I stood in front of her and started to stroke my cock with one hand. Pointing the camera down at her with the other as I did so as I captured her smirking gaze for good measure.

It was only fitting that I got in the classic money shot to finish things off. Which is what soon arrived as I let out a deep and long groan. Shooting my creamy spunk across Shazza’s pretty face to leave her sighing sinfully from the sensation of seed splashing across her. Painting her forehead, cheeks, nose, lips and chin with my jizz. Some catching across the strands of blonde hair stuck to her for added effect. Such a generous load that it started to drip down from her facial features even before I’d finished emptying my balls onto her. Landing down onto her heaving tits for a bonus sinful sight to capture as I snapped away to record this smoking hot facial that pornstars would pay to try and recreate. Smiling with a moan as I eased the last drops out onto her cheek before I leaned down for a big close-up snap of the mess I’d left all over her face.

“Mmmmmm… You bleeding bastard...” Shazza groaned, staying down on her knees. “Mate, you fucking drenched me...”  
“Did I? Guess I was enjoying the shoot so much I got too excited...” I said with a shameless grin and my tone showing I wasn’t sorry one bit. “But it was worth it, right? I proved that the stories were all true, and you got your photoshoot for free… Well, not this uh, bonus shoot of course… A bit too much for the TOS of your supports I think.” I added with a chuckle.  
“I suppose you did...” McKenzie smirked, wiping spunk away from her eyes so she could look up at me. “And yeah, I knew all along that this would probably happen. But how do I know you’ll keep your word? Especially after fucking me six ways to Sydney while snapping away at it all… And how do I know you’re not going to turn around and tell my hubby about what we’ve just been up to?”  
“Well on that point? Trust me, I can keep a secret… Even if seems some of my previous ‘clients’ it seems haven’t been able to...” I let out a chuckle about that. An unexpected reputation of the back of my exploits has been forming it seems. “So, you want the pictures now? Well, let me get my laptop and transfer you your shoot.” I said, stepping back as I looked her over. “Meanwhile? Maybe you can help me out… By filling out a couple details in my Book that you already know so much about...”

* * *

A half hour later I was sitting in the back of a taxi with my camera case on my lap, being driven away from the rented studio I’d hired out for this plan which had all worked out in the end. Smiling as I looked over the double page spread for the Heartcore beauty’s entry. Seeing her contribution to it with an autograph, contact details and social media, and a cheeky warning to ‘not mention this to the hubby’ as well as having that shoot-worn pair of panties as well for a memento, with the bra stowed in the case. 

With a smile, I took out a pen as I began to write up my ‘review’ of the encounter with the independent scene wrestler: ‘They say everything is hotter Down Under, and that certainly applies to this stunning Aussie beauty. Curves for days and an attitude to back it up. This beauty might be proudly ‘Heartcore’ but when it comes to shameless action of a very hardcore kind? She makes even this man very envious of her lucky, lucky husband. I’d recommend a shoot with her to any photographer any day of the week, and especially for the after-shoot fun she can bring. Even if it couldn’t even get onto the highest priced top tier for website supports! 10 out of 10!’

I nodded, closing up the book with a smile. “Maybe I’ll stop and get some Maccas before I get back to the hotel… About as adventurous as I’m gonna get Down Under now that I’ve had my fun here...” I said to myself with a proud smile. Filing out an international entry into my Big Book… And I had plenty of plans to make sure to sample the ‘flavours’ of other countries as well as I continued my sinful quest to fill out my little review book… I wouldn’t be a good writer if I didn’t go all out and do my part!

* * *

While I'm not currently accepting suggestions for future stories to write, feel free to leave any feedback as a comment on this story or via e-mail. Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7 - Nikki Cross (w/h Alexa Bliss)

WARNING: The following is a work of erotic fan fiction. The events of which are completely made up and did not happen, and is no true reflection of the characters, promotions, wrestlers, events etc depicted or referenced within. Fantasy is legal. This material is unsuitable to be viewed by those under the legal age limit of viewing pornographic material in your current country of residence. All characters depicted in this fiction are over 18 years of age. I do not own WWE or any other wrestling promotion, or any current or former wrestlers/characters. I am making no money as a result of the writing of this story.

Starring: Nikki Cross (WWE). Co-Starring: Alexa Bliss (WWE).

The Big Book of Wrestling Babes – Chapter 7

An erotic WWE fan-fiction story. 

by DaxG2001 (daxg2001@yahoo.co.uk) 

Codes: Cons, MF, oral, anal.

* * * 

It wasn’t everyday that you get to arrange an interview with a stunning WWE female Superstar, let alone orchestrate an elaborate staging of the famed A Moment of Bliss talk show segment. Even better with the fact that I was being the guest ‘invited’ onto the show, even though I’d arranged it all to happen. A simple scene in a backstage room at a WWE live event. Black curtains behind. A small table in the middle with flowers in a vase. Two comfy, luxury chairs at one side and one on the other. Plus, a handy selection of well placed cameras on tripods ready to record the action. Well, I didn’t plan on just arriving there to talk after all.

Obviously, with this being A Moment of Bliss even without a live audience, the hostess herself in multi-time former Women’s Champion Alexa Bliss was in one of the seats. The blonde Goddess looking stunning in a form fitting black dress adorned with sparkling little dots that showed her figure perfectly with smooth crossed legs. Speaking of cross… Her long time tag team partner and best friend Nikki Cross was in the seat next to her, looking excited as she sat in right black leggings-like pants and had a ring jacket on with several sewn on patches and holes torn here and there to cover up her chest and black sports bra-like top containing her breasts.

I walked onto the set, with the cameras already rolling as Alexa and Nikki looked to me. Both women having ‘Bliss coffee’ branded WWE merch coffee cups they were sipping on as I took my seat. Clad smartly in a suit and with my faithful Big Book of Wrestling Babes under my arm as I gave both women a smile. I had only planned for Bliss to be here, but Cross was a pleasant surprise that provided opportunities as well. I didn’t go about filling out entries in my Book without thinking on the fly.

“Well, welcome to A Moment of Bliss!” Alexa welcomed with a smile, looking me over. “You’re certainly not built like a Superstar, no offence… And actually, now I think about it… What did you say your name was again?” Bliss questioned, raising an eyebrow as the gorgeous blonde eyed me with suspicion.  
“Hey! What’s that??” Nikki cut her best friend off in her thick Scottish accent as she pointed at my book. “This is the WWE! Not some boring library!”  
“Well, from my experience libraries can be quite interesting under the right circumstances.” I said with a chuckle, remembering a past entry to my Book. “But yes, you are right Miss Bliss… I’m not a sports entertainment competitor. I’m shall we say, an author. An investigator. An evaluator of…”  
“You’d better not be one of those… Filthy, unwashed ‘dirt sheet’ writers I keep hearing about!!” Now Nikki cut me off as she started to stare at me with a sign of her infamous unhinged state.  
“Uh, Nikki? That’s not what it means to be a ‘dirt sheet’ writer to not, you know, wash or anything.” Alexa corrected her friend. “Besides, Superstar or not, this guy dresses up kinda nice...” Bliss then said, turning her attention to me with a seductive little tone she’s known for.

“Booooooring! Gimmie that!” Nikki surprised me and her friend when she rushed from her chair, carelessly casting her cup aside as she snatched my Book from my hands and scurried back to her seat. “We’ll see what this all about!” She said, as the Twisted Sister opened up the book. Both her and Alexa’s eyes widening and mouths opening when they say the filth of a different nature in the pages. Various photos, screenshots and other evidence of sexual activity with female wrestlers, both in the WWE brands and elsewhere in wrestling.  
“Well, I did say I was a reviewer, right?” I joked with a proud smile, seeing their reaction. “Well, let’s just say what I review isn’t anything that’s PG-TV friendly.”  
“I’ll say!” Alexa laughed as she looked over me again. “And I can tell, that’s you in these photos, right? Which means...” She said, starting to lick her upper lip.  
“It means he’s a bloody pervert!!” Nikki snapped, getting off the chair again and slamming the book down into the chair. “I know exactly what you’re trying to do!” Her eyes narrowed as the pint-sized Scotswoman stormed towards me. “You’re trying to get into my bestie Lexi’s panties! You sick, twisted little man!!”

“Little? I take exception to that.” I stayed seated as I looked over Cross with approval of my own. “And besides? Why are you complaining? Aren’t you the woman who keeps pulling off her top and smacking her own chest? Calling yourself a Scottish Sexpot and things like that? You’re not exactly wholesome yourself, Nikki...” I pointed out.  
“That’s not the point!” Nikki claimed as she glared wildly at me. “You’re a freak! Disgusting! You’re…!”  
“Actually, Nikki?” Alexa cut in, still sitting with her coffee cup in her hand. “I think our guest here has a point… You keep calling yourself a Sexpot… And you do things like shacking your butt on the stage when we go to the ring… Always yanking off your jacket to show off your breasts… I think that secretly, you’re a little, you know, freaky yourself.” Bliss said, showing off her manipulative side that’s been hidden away being a fan favourite. “In a good way, of course.”  
“Lexi? What are you talking about?” Nikki looked at her friend, which gave me a chance to check out Cross’ thick, rounded booty in her tight pants.  
“I think you should show this ‘pervert’ here that you’re not just all talk when you say you’re a Sexpot… See if these pictures in this book of his are faked or not.” Alexa boldly says with a gorgeous smirk. “Unless… You’re not afraid of a little fuck, are you Nikki? Not gonna let some ‘freak’ show you up, right?” She said, again showing how she can push people’s buttons to get what she wants.

“AFRAID?!?” Nikki snapped with a yell. Suddenly yanking down her zipper to pull her jacket off, showing off, as myself and Bliss had called her out on, her rounded, nicely sized tits in her black sports bra as she flung the jacket wildly off-screen making a loud smashing sound be heard from something expensive being broken. “I’M NOT AFRAID OF NO BODY!!” The crazed beauty said as she then grabbed my pants. “COME HERE YOU PERVERT!!” Her thick accent making this scene hot even with her intense look as I watched her haul down my pants and my boxers. My hardening cock springing up and watching from across the set Alexa did an approving nod as she sipped her drink.

“Fecking dirty pervert!!” Cross stated, kneeling in front of me as I stayed seated. Watching as she, ironically considering her insults to me, started to stroke off my cock with a round of smooth pumps. Spitting down onto me to get me hard as she worked over my full, fat size with her hand. “I’ll teach you to try and fuck my bestie!! Dirty bastard!!” She snapped at me as she glared. But even so she soon opened her mouth and took my dick inside of her oral hole. Despite her wild, crazed nature I got another pleasant surprise when I felt how nicely warm and soothing her oral hole was around my inches. Her lips gripping my pole as she went right to work. Aggressively pushing up and down to easily make me moan as I sat back and watched her go to work on my dick.

“Mmmmmm… Yeah, you can teach me a lesson, Nikki...” I playfully teased her, which perhaps was a risk considering how unpredictable the former WWE Women’s Tag Team Champion could be. Using my hand to brush her hair back over her shoulder and around the neck so that the side of her pretty face facing the cameras was clear. A full view given of her mouth pumping up and down on my rod as she knelt in front of me. “Mmmmmm… Fuck that’s good… Mmmmmm… You so sure I’m the only… Ahhhhhh… Pervert here?” I noted, seeing how smoothly Cross was slurping on my dick with this wicked, quick motion that was already getting me coated with saliva. Her hands gripping the chair I was sitting on, dragging nails down the sides as she worked her head up and down to keep me moaning from the feeling of that damp mouth around my pole.

“MMMMMMPHHH!! GAHHHHHH!! HHHHHLLLKK!!” Cross was making herself gag as she pushed down almost violently onto my prick. Showing that crazed nature as she slurped away and took my dick not just deep between her lips but down into her snug throat as well. Her choking perhaps a sign that the married beauty wasn’t used to handling this thickness or length of dick inside her oral tunnel. “HHHHHRRRKKK!! MMMMMM!! GAAAAAHHHHHH...” She gagged like a blow-bang pornstar but just working on the one dick as she slobbered away on me. Showing the skill her Scottish mouth had to work back and forth over my inches at such a wild, hard pace even at the expense of making herself feel the discomfort of deep throating. Still staring up with an angered glare at me, since I was the ‘pervert’ here after her friend. Now getting something just as hot in the form of her mouth slurping away over my dick as the saliva started to seep past her lips to trickle downward.

“HHHHHRRLLLL… GAAAAAHHHHH!! GAAAAHHHH HHHHHRRRKK...” Her face was soon pressing down into my crotch. Chin against my heavy balls and nose touching my skin to bump off me whenever she pressed into my base but kept up the wicked bobbing along my manhood. So caught up in this sinful oral that she didn’t object to me holding her long dark hair to keep it out of the way. Allowing the cameras to capture the sight of her sucking the dick of a man she’s only just met, along with all those filthy slurps and gags she was letting out around my fat shaft. “GAHHHHHH… MMMMMPHHH!! HHHHHHLLLRRRR!!” The saliva was drooling down her chin and neck now. Landing to stain her bra and the exposed tops of her breasts as they sexily jiggled from the energetic to say the least motion her head was doing up and down on my groin. My moans loud and shameless as her saliva dripped down and coated my length and my nuts for good measure from this rapid deep throating that would put many a skilled pornstar to shame from the pace alone never mind how long she’s managed to keep this going for.

Meanwhile, as this sex was going on, Alexa was all too casually browsing through The Big Book of Wrestling Babes as she had the book open in her lap. “Hmmmm… No wonder she never stuck around in NXT with an ass like that...” She said out loud, taking a sip of her coffee as she flipped through the pages of the book. Not bothered in the slightest that her best friend was currently sucking off the man she was supposed to be interviewing in this Moment of Bliss talk show. Alexa licking her lips as she looked over the images on the page, including seeing my cock. Even though she could have just looked across to see that same shaft being made to vanish up into Nikki’s talented oral hole before reappearing quickly as Cross quickly repeated the slurping motion. “Hey? Hey! Nikki! You just gonna blow that guy all night or what? It’s clearly going to take more than just your mouth to finish that stud off… I mean, finish that pervert off...” Cross said, giving me a wink as if to say ‘you’re welcome’ for suggesting a change in position.

Hearing that challenge of a statement from her bestie, Cross lifted off from me as saliva hung from her lips to my dick. “I’ll finish this pervert off! No problem!” She vowed, shifting back as she stood up. Giving the camera a fantastic show as she peeled down her tight leggings, showing off her huge, rounded Scottish arse in full view. Her cheeks even jiggling as she hurriedly took her leggings off along with her footwear.  
“Damn! I think you’ve got more junk in that trunk that I do!” Bliss remarked with another sly smirk. “Although I think mine’s cuter… Pics of my butt seem to get more likes than pics of my pets anyway...”  
I’d taken the moment to also take off my shoes and my pants off completely. “Well, if you ask me? I think you’re both… Oh, hello!” I started to speak but never got the chance as Nikki climbed up onto my chair so I remained seated. Getting a look at her pussy now and she looked already a little wet as she mounted my lap.  
“You’re gonna get it now! You filthy, disgusting pervert!” Cross vowed, glaring down at me even though she was only wearing a bra top and about to start riding a man half-naked.

“I fucking hope so...” I grinned, watching Cross sink down as she took my cock up into her tight, wet pussy and made us both look like an extra level of sleazy since this was bareback sex. Cross grabbing the back of my chair as she started to lift and lower herself onto my dick. Taking my inches up now into her snatch as I got the full feel of how wonderfully tight her tunnel was as she took my inches. “MMMMM… Oh yeah, I’m definitely getting it now...” I said with a laugh, meaning that with more than just face value. Loving how she was getting right to work with another intense motion as she was already making her thick butt cheeks ripple whenever they connected down into my legs when she dropped stiffly down to my moaning approval.

“MMMMM!! AHHHHH FECK!! DIRTY BASTARD! MMMMM!!” Despite her dirty talk she was clearly moaning out too. My stiff prick filling up her love tunnel deeply and making her pussy stretch to take my size of shaft. The beauty from Glasgow, Scotland groaning out as she rode my cock with a pace just as dirty and wild as the one she’d been using to blow me with. But this time her moans clearly heard as she bounced away and made a nice smacking sound ring out each time she dropped into my crotch to take me in balls deep. “AHHHHH!! PERVERT!!! MMMMMM!! THINKING… AHHHHHH!! YOU CAN JUST SHOW UP! MMMMM… AND FUCK MY BESTIE!!” She yelled, still glaring at me but having no clue that her look was an added sinful extra to how good my dick felt from her snatch alone. My hands on her waist, helping keep her in place as I let her show off that spitfire energy as she slammed herself up and down onto my fuck-stick.

“Yes, that’s my girl Nikki…” Alexa sat across and watched with crossed legs as she sipped her drink. Her eyes locked between my legs, catching glimpses of my fat dick appearing from out of her WWE Women’s Tag Team Championship winning partner’s pussy whenever she lifted up. Before my cock vanished into Cross’ twat when she aggressively dropped down with a slap. “You show that hunk… That naughty pervert I mean, what happens when you mess with The Goddess and her bestie...” Bliss said, still pulling the strings with a wicked smile as she enjoyed watching this sex unfolding on her talk show. Proven by how there were hard nipples poking through her dress as she stroked her fingers over the cover of my Book as she watched on

“AHHHHHH FECK! FECKER!! MMMMMM!! I’LL SHOW THIS PERVERT… AHHHH!! NOT TO MESS WITH MY BESTIE!! AHHHHH!!” The yelling from the self-proclaimed Scottish Sexpot was made even hotter hearing all those insults in her thick accent. Getting a great view of course as even while encased in her bra-like top her breasts jiggled away with each motion her thickly curved body delivered onto my member. “MMMMMM!! NOBODY… AHHHHHH FECK!! TRIES… MMMMMM!! TRIES TO GET INTO MY BESTIE’S PANTIES… MMMM!! AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!!” She groaned out. Unsurprisingly now starting to sweat from how intensely she’s been going at this pace of sex to try and prove some sort of point to me that no doubt made perfect sense in her unhinged mind. She had no clue that she was still helping me to fill out an entry into my review book of the sexual ability of female wrestlers. Treating me to a big dose of her tight, wet pussy as she rapidly glided herself up and down along my inches to make us both moan out in approval.

My hands slid downward onto the stunning Scottish beauty as I gripped both her asscheeks firmly. My fingers easily digging into the amply flesh of that thick arse even as it jiggled away wildly from her rapid riding of my dick. Spreading her butt so the filming cameras, as well as the very special guest watching a couple of feet away, got the clear shot of my dick acting like a piston. Rapidly moving in and out of her slot like a machine going into overdrive. That wet pussy feeling wonderful around my thickness as her tightness was still wrapped around me. Resized only just a bit to handle the shape of my fat prick which was clearly a size far larger than what the stunning female Superstar was used to talking.

“Mmmmm… Nikki! You’re building up a nice little sweat there.” Alexa remarked, licking her teeth a little as she watching the sex carry on as she held onto my Book. “Our guest isn’t wearing you out now, is he with that big, fat, delicious looking cock of his, now is he?” The blonde said with a teasing tone.  
“N-NEVER! MMMMMM!!” Nikki claimed like she was psyching herself up as she groaned. Finally stopping her bounces so she could lift up from my dick and dismount the chair. “I’m far from finished with this dirty fecking pervert!”  
“Guess that makes two of us...” I countered as I stood up. Doing some undressing myself as I loosened my tie to take it off. “If the host of this show is OK with it, maybe I can do some of the work now myself? Just to show what I can do, of course.  
Bliss was about to answer, but Nikki did it for her as she swung her arm and sent the vase and flowers smashing into the curtain-covered wall in the back of the set. “BRING IT ON!!” Cross yelled. Hauling her top over her head and in primal fashion swinging it around her head as her rounded tits were shown off. “COME ON!!!”

“If you insist!” I smiled, leaving my jacket and shirt on my chair as I moved over. Seeing Nikki already helpfully presenting herself as she bent over the table so her hands were pressed on the surface, sticking her rump out. A small bottle of lube in my hand that I’d kept in the inside pocket like a true professional should. Pouting a little liquid out onto that stunning, rounded butt as I made the former member of the Sanity stable groan from the sensation of it splashing down her her ass. Especially running down her asscrack and over the tight entrance to her back passage. Following up as I used a lubed up finger to push into her asshole and make her groan as I slid in to the knuckle. Pumping slowly in and out to ready her and noticing that she was already rocking back a bit against my hand.

“A professional, huh? Impressive...” Bliss smirked, referring to my use of lube. Watching as I finger fucked her best friend’s big old butt with a distance far closer than the sex from before had been. Alexa about to take a sip of coffee, but found she had already finished the drink so just sat it down on the now empty chair next to her. “Don’t go easy on her now… We both know Nikki loves getting crazy...” Alexa said with a sultry tone like she was now challenging me. Clearly in on this to make her friend be fucked as the blonde spread legs a bit to give me a show of between her legs. A stunning sight alone of no panties and a clearly wet pussy which was telling in itself.

“You heard The Goddess...” I chuckled as I used a bit of lube to stroke over my own cock before I put the bottle down and moved to stand behind Cross. “Can’t let the audience down, right?” I joked again before I spread that fantastic, rounded arse of the Scottish beauty apart again. Pushing my dick into that tightest of her holes so that, despite her claims of me being the only pervert here, I was already completing a whole tour of her pleasurable holes in just the one sexual encounter. Making us both groan out as I pushed firmly in and began to put in some work rather than just taking it. Sliding my pole in and out of her backside from behind as I filled up her back passage with my already familiar to her inches. All as I expertly angled by body and kept her cheek apart so that the cameras, from different angles no less, could record the sight of me tapping some thick sports entertainment booty.

“AHHHHH FECK!! MMMMMM!! I’M NOT GONNA… AHHHHH FECK! SHITE!! NOT GONNA LET MY BESTIE DOWN!! MMMMM!!” Cross vowed between loud moans as she stared back at me over her shoulder with another crazed, intense look with a hint of pleasure behind it to show she wasn’t hating this as much as she was letting on. That proven really by her pushing back against my thrusts, working her thick rump towards my crotch and helping to get my massive length into her tight passage. “AHHHHH!! FECK… FECK!! SHAG MY ARSE, YOU FECKING DIRTY PERVERT!! MMMMM!!” She even demanded it in her thick Scottish accent so that dirty talk was red hot as she groaned out. Making the table she was holding onto creak underneath her while her tits swung back and forth as they sexily hung down. Her booty being my main focus of course as I pumped stiffly in and out with a steady pace that wasn’t anywhere near the wild pace she’d used on me. But clearly effective as she moaned out and her snatch stayed nice and wet.

“MMMMM… You’re taking that massive, fat dick very well, Nikki… Making me a little envious here...” Alexa teased as she had one hand down between her thighs. Rubbing her pussy slowly and softly as she self-pleasured while watching two others having sex, one of which being her WWE Women’s Tag Team Championship winning partner. Knowing full well she’d managed to convince her best friend to do almost everything in this erotic talk show at her command. “You sure you’re not the big pervert here? MMMMMM… Getting fucked up the ass from behind by a stud like this? MMMMM… Naughty Nikki...” Bliss said with a sinful snigger as she kept playing with her own pussy while watching the action in front of her. Her other hand sliding over her dress-covered chest to make herself groan a little more as my Big Book was safely tucked under her arm. The eyes of the multi-time former Women’s Champion locked onto my cock to watch me pump her fellow Superstar’s thick rump full with my man-meat to her obvious, lusty approval.

“MMMMMM YEAH!! I’M NAUGHTY!! AHHHHH!! NAUGHTY NAUGHTY NIKKI!! MMMMM!!” The sweat was dripping off the face of Glasgow, Scotland born stunner as she kept aggressively rocking back and forth against my stiff pumps. Easily making her thick cheeks slap against my toned frame so that hard slap rang out on this A Moment of Bliss studio set along with both our shameless cries of pleasure. Not even needing to rub herself, unlike her friend just a couple of feet away, to moan out and make her pussy drip with juices. Getting off on just the feeling of a nice fat dick deep inside of her ass as if she’s more suited to be a pornstar than a WWE Superstar. “AHHHHH!! COME ON! SHAG ME! MMMMMM!! FECK ME YOU… AHHHHHH!! FECKING PERVERT MMMMMM!!” She demanded as she continued to glare back at me even through strands of her hair that were sticking to her face to make her look both hotter and even more crazed than usual. My gaze switching between that stare of lust and down to see her booty jiggling away as my thrusts met her pushes back.

I was more than happy to comply with the demands from both the woman I was actually fucking and the beauty who was content with just being the audience of one for this sinful show. My cock plunging in and out of the thick backside of the multi-time former Pro Wrestling: EVE Champion as I tapped that fine, juicy butt over and over again. My shaft fitting in balls deep into her back passage as I took full advantage of the tightness as it showed that even if she was experienced in anal sex (as the ease of handling my dick seemed to show) she’d never taken a size of dick this massive before into her rump. All the better for me to piston in and out of her as I kept her cheek closest to the cameras to the side so there was that clear shot of me fucking her ass nice and hard just like a one of a kind booty like hers deserves.

“MMMMMM… M-MORE! COME ON! AHHHHHH… N-NAUGHTY NIKKI NEEDS IT!!” Cross groaned out, but let out a gasp when I pulled out of her rump despite her demands. Having an idea in mind as I pulled her away from the table.  
“That’s it, Nikki… Show this dirty, hung, fucking stud of a pervert what you can take...” Alexa watched as her best friend was moved to kneel on the chair next to her with that ass stuck out again. “Put on a good show for your bestie...” She added, as Bliss still had a hand firmly down between her legs.  
“This is a new experience for me… I’m more used to reviewing women, not being reviewed myself!” I joked as I pushed my cock back into Nikki’s thick rump and kicked off a fresh round of pumps. Now with Alexa right in the background so my thrusting dick was just inches away from her approving, sinful gaze.

“AHHHHHH FECK!! MMMMMM!! AHHHHHH FEEEECK!!” Cross groaned out, grabbing the chair was now being fucked on as she resumed pushing stiffly and sharply back against my pumps with perfect timing. Once more that loud clap of her Scottish arse slamming into my body ringing out as I fucked her balls deep. Sweat now rolling down both of our frames from the intense nature of this action, but even more so in her case as she looked to be using the chair to help keep herself up rather than just in position. “UHHHHHH!! MMMMMM! AHHHHHH FECK!! AHHHHHH...” Her moans poured out as her cheek rubbed up and down on the back of the seating as she leaned against it with closed eyes. The pleasure flowing through her but she wasn’t even rubbing her pussy as she took my dick. Another sign of her wild nature perhaps that she can get off on anal sexy without any proper stimulation to any other part of her juicy body.

“MMMMMM… Fuck that ass, stud… MMMMM… Fuck this naughty little slut nice and good! MMMMM...” The moaning purr of Alexa Bliss as she sat next to this action and fingered herself would be enough alone to make many a red-blooded male cum right there and then. Encouraging me to fuck her best friend up the ass but not even touching me or Cross despite easily within an arm’s reach of groping and more. The Goddess of the WWE licking her lips as she pleasured herself with swift pumps of her fingers in and out of her wetness. “AHHHHHH… Make her naughty, hunk! MMMMMM… Make this fucking slut cum… MMMMM… From being fucked up the ass...” She demanded that last part. Finally tearing her gaze away from my shaft to lock eyes with me. The beauty who had manipulated this to make her fellow WWE Superstar get fucked instead of her easily encouraging me to keep on pounding the ass I was stuck in. A filthier moment as I fucked one woman while gazing at another as I pumped away, so no wonder I was grinning away.

Of course, I didn’t forget my duty in this XXX-Rated edition of A Moment of Bliss. My hand firmly digging into that rippling cheek of the former WWE Women’s Tag Team Champion kneeling in front of me on her chair. Briskly and stiffly ramming my dick into her thick butt with a smooth motion as I showed off that, as the many entries into my Book prove, this is far from my first time tapping some magnificent, juicy ass. Keeping that cheek to the side not just for ease of access. Allowing the cameras I’d set up to capture every thrust, push back and moan from myself and my direct co-star (along with the ‘guest’ behind watching us) for what looked more like a porno than a sports entertainment talk show.

“MMMMM FUCK… Fuck her! Fuck that fat Scottish ass! MMMMM!! Make her fucking cum!! MMMMM...” Bliss gritted her teeth, feeling her own arousal building from her own masturbation fun as she’d just been a pervert herself by watching two others, and one being both a fellow Superstar and Tag Team title winning partner, fucking so shamelessly. One hand furiously finger banging her wet snatch with the other felt up her breast through the sexy dress she still had on. Her eyes bouncing along and her blonde haired head nodding in time with the rapid thrusts I was delivering to her bestie that she’d easily convinced into getting fucked like this in the first place. “MMMMM… Her hair… Pull this slut’s hair… MMMMMM… That’s the weak spot...” Bliss glanced up and gave me a sinful wink before she went back to staring at my dick pounding away into her best friend’s thick ass. All as she self-pleasured in her own lewd state. Making me wish I’d set up an extra camera to capture the action going on the background of the main event of me filling up Nikki’s rump.

“MMMMMM… If you insist, Goddess! AHHHHHH FUCK!!” I grunted as I was sweating hard myself. Reaching forward with my free hand as I took a hold of the long dark hair of the stunner I was banging anally again and again. The tip working as the eyes of the married beauty rolled up as her mouth hung open in the rapture of added roughness of having her locks tugged on as I made her head tilt back. So much so that her pushes back against me became mistimed, so she ended up jolting forward when I pumped between those flesh Scottish cheeks of hers. Her tits swinging back and forth under her as I made her body shift on the seating. Filling that ass up balls deep and keeping us both moaning out. All to the approving smirk of the woman behind this all, and in more ways than one now.

“FECK! FECK!! FECK FECK AAAAAAAAAHHHH FEEEEEEEECK MMMMMMM!!” Just as The Goddess had said, gripping and pulling on that long hair helped send the Twisted Sister over the edge (and not in her usual crazed style either). Nikki Cross cumming hard as she took my big dick in and out of her ass from behind. Juices dripping out of her snatch that hasn’t actually been directly stimulated since the action took a strictly anal-only route. But the pounding has been so intense that the pleasure was undeniable as the her hands scratch down the back of her chair so much clear marks from fingernails have been left. Groaning out with a wicked smile of her own as the pleasure starts to fade away. Grunting still as I manage to get in another pump into her ass, which had clamped like a vice around my pole as she came, before I pulled my throbbing dick out from her well fucked rump.

“Money shot! MMMMM!! Come on! Paint that slut’s fucking face!!” Bliss demanded as she not only finger fucked her own dripping wet pussy, but circled around her clit with the free hand as she gasped in delight.  
“You’re the host...” I said with a glance at Bliss. Smiling as it was like the blonde was reading my mind. But before I could even move to pull Cross down, the unhinged beauty was already off the chair and down on her knees in front of me.  
“YEAH! COME ON!! GIVE IT TO ME!!” Nikki yelled her demand as she slapped her own chest with her hands in a familiar style, but made hotter with her being naked so those sweat-covered breasts were on full display.

You couldn’t argue with two stunning female WWE Superstars demanding the same thing, even if only one of them would actually be taking it. So I stroked my cock with a quick pace to get myself groaning. Soon enough aiming down and making Cross groan out as I started to coat her pretty facial features with a hot sticky load. Coating her Scottish cheeks, nose, chin and forehead with thick jizz that even caught across the strands of her hair wildly across her face to make her look more crazed than usual. Moaning as I didn’t stop pumping until I’d given her that big coating of my cum to leave that face layered. Some of it starting to drip off her chin and cheeks already before I’d finished to land onto her chest. A money shot just as The Goddess of the WWE had demanded to see as it was a fitting end, captured from multiple sinful angles from my cameras.

“MMMMMM...” As I’d came, so did Bliss at least. Leaving a noticeable little puddle of juices as she sat on her chair and the dress she wore sticking tightly to her tight, curvy body as she fingered away at her pussy. Riding out a nice little orgasm while watching me rain down spunk onto the face of the woman she won the WWE Women’s Tag Team Championships with. “MMMMMM… Now that’s A Moment of Bliss...” She smirked, sitting back with a satisfied sigh as she licked her lips at the mess of spunk I’d left on the face of her bestie. Having cum not from any actual sex with me, but watching me fuck another woman to show she was perhaps just as kinky, if not even more so, than the woman who’d actually engaged with anal sex with a man she’d just met. Bliss not even fazed that all of this has been recorded so even at the back of the main action it’s clear to anyone who’d see this that she’d just came.

“Let that be a fecking lesson to you, you pervert!” Nikki claimed as she stared up, wiping away jizz and hair from close to her eyes. “Naughty Nikki doesn’t let anyone get into her bestie’s panties!!” She said. Despite the fact that she’d just ended up letting him get into her panties, if she’d worn them in the first place, along with each of her pleasurable holes during this entirely filmed sexual action.  
“Guess you showed me!” I chuckled, playing along with Cross. “I’ve certainly learned my lesson.”  
“Well, I think that wraps things up for this, well, unique shall we say edition of A Moment of Bliss.” Alexa stated the obvious as she adjusted her dress to pull it down. “I think I’ve become a fan of reading all over again...” She added with a sexy smirk as she offered me back the Big Book that she’d been holding onto.  
“Well, almost wraps things up.” I said as both WWE Superstars looked to me. “I’ll just need a little autograph from Naughty Nikki here if you don’t mind...”

* * *

Some time after that talk show had finished off, I was out in the loading dock of the arena packing my equipment into the back of a rented van now that I had completed my ‘review’ and gotten plenty of sinful footage to check over to use as evidence for my Book. Closing up the back doors, I moved around and got into the driver’s seat. Taking a moment to sip some coffee from an Alexa Bliss branded coffee up I’d swiped from the set before putting it into the holder. Picking up the Big Book of Wrestling Babes from the passenger’s seat as I flipped open to the newest entry. The double page spread already with spaces set out from the screenshots to be printed out and placed into. Usually, I’d get an autograph as further proof of my latest adventure alongside the mementoes which this time were patches of the Scottish flag and Nikki Cross’ name logos from off her jacket. However, this time Nikki had not so much autographed the page but more wildly scribbled about with the writing of a maniac. With at least ‘NAUGHTY NIKKI’ just fitting in at a corner. 

I had at least space to write in my opinion of what I’d experienced: ‘There was once a Scot known for being ‘Rowdy’ but this self-proclaimed Scottish Sexpot takes things to a whole new level! She’s crazed in the ring, and loves going crazy over some nice big dick no matter the hole used. From riding to taking a pounding, she proves that a good friend will go anything for her bestie. Including getting fucked up the ass for her! 10 out of 10!’

I smiled, about to close up the book when I noticed something with my keen writer’s eye. Flipping through to the next page, I found that one page had already been written on in pink. Alexa Bliss leaving an autograph, and several contact details that I usually only get after being with the beauty I’d been ‘reviewing’. Bliss even making a point to write ‘Next time? A one-on-one Moment of Bliss’ to make clear her intentions.

“Guess I’ll have to clear out some space in my schedule for her...” I thought out loud as I smiled. Putting the boot down into the seat before I buckled up. Driving off into the night with another successful entry into my Book completed. And already one more to come in the future! But is that the close future or the distant? Time, and a lot more red hot action with women of sports entertainment and professional wrestling, would only tell!

* * *

While I'm not currently taking suggestions for stories to do, feel free to leave any feedback as a comment on this story. Thanks for reading!


End file.
